


The Snowflake and The Little Sun

by wolfgirl7188



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Powers, Magic, Other, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow Build, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl7188/pseuds/wolfgirl7188
Summary: It began with a young princess born with magical powers that seperated her from everyone else around her. She can only see one bright spot in her life, but she isn’t sure how she is supposed to handle anything when it is taken away from her. Do more people care about Elsa than she knows? AU- If there were staff members that decided to take matters into their own hands after the separation.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

For what seemed like forever, Elsa was absolutely alone and so very bored. She just wanted someone to play with. Yes as a princess if she asked someone would bring her whatever it was, but no one was able to stay and play. They all ended up telling her they had other matters to attend to. Even Gerda couldn’t stay and play with her all the time even as her nanny, because Gerda helped Kai keep the castle running while her parents ruled the kingdom. Elsa never bothered to ask her parents to play with her anymore; as much as she loved her parents she never felt completely comfortable with them. They were always too busy to play or spend much time with her anyways.

Adult stuff is stupid. I just want a friend! Is that so bad of me to want?  
Ooooooooooooo!!! Maybe I can play with my magics!

With a new found enthusiasm, Elsa spirited back to her room to go play with her powers. She bursted through her door and quickly closed it shut behind her. She did not want to get caught playing with her magic again. Last time her parents yelled at her about how she should use her powers especially use them out where others could see. 

If my door is closed then I’m not doing my magics outsides.

She grinned and let out a little giggle at her brilliant new way to keep playing with her magic. She quickly turned about her room releasing her powers making it snow around her room. She quickly laid down on the floor to watch the snowflakes she made fall down around her. She giggled with glee when one of the snowflakes landed on her nose. She laid there for the longest time concentrating as hard as a three year old could to keep the snowflake on her nose from melting away. She soon got bored of this little game of hers though and quickly got up and ran around her room trying to collect snow from the floor to make a snowman. Like always, Elsa had no problem making the snowman’s body but almost fell backwards trying to place the head on it. She sat and stared at him after she was done. She never knew what to name him when she was done. The snowmen she created were always nameless, like it was someone else’s job to name the snowmen. That never stopped Elsa from talking to the snowmen she made. They were quiet good listeners. The only problem was that she could never keep them for very long.

She was skating around her room with the snowman when her parents came into her room that evening. Elsa didn’t even notice they were there watching her at first. She was having too much fun dancing around the room with her new friend. Though what her parents saw wasn’t a beautiful winter wonderland and friend built out of loneliness, they saw a small girl that had more power than she should at her young age never mind her small size. They were honestly scared and slightly disturbed that while the room was cold due to all of the ice and snow little Elsa was dressed in a thin dress and was not wearing any shoes. She was gliding around the ice barefoot. 

“Elsa!”

That shout from her father made the young princess stumble and crash into her snow friend which caused his destruction. She laid there on the icy floor of her bedroom for a moment with tears in her eyes as she looked at her destroyed friend. 

“Elsa how many times do we have to tell you not to use your magic like this?” 

Elsa slowly sat up on the floor and refused to look at her parents until her emotions were back under control. She would not let them know how upset she was that her snowman was no more. She spoke softly back to her father,

“I’m not supposed ta use my magics, but Papa I didn’t use it in a place others could sees the magics.”

Her father sighed and looked to his wife looking too see if she could explain this better to their headstrong daughter. 

“Elsa dear I think what your father is try to say is that your are not supposed to really use your magic at all. I mean look around at this mess sweetie. Is it nice to make Gerda to clean this later all because you wanted to play? That is not very nice, and you know the crowned princess should be as kind as she can possibly be.” 

That did make sense to poor little Elsa, but when she looked around her room she didn’t see a mess, she saw beautiful snow and icy structures all around her. She didn’t want her playtime to mean more work for Gerda later, she liked Gerda. With all that in mind she nodded at her parents to show she understood what they were trying to tell her. She sat there silently waiting for her parents to tell her why they had come to her room originally. They don’t typically come and find her unless they want or need to tell her something. The adult Elsa was used to dealing with was Gerda, and not really her parents. She shifted a bit under their stares. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do, say or act anymore around them really. Finally it seemed that her parents took pity on her and finally reviled the true reason that they came down to actually visit and see their daughter. 

“Elsa your mother and I have some news were thought we should share with you. Soon you will have to share the nursery. In a few months you will have a younger sibling. You’ll have to help Gerda when the baby comes and be a good girl and stay out of her way okay?”

Elsa’s eyes widen as she really started to understand what her parents were saying. She was going to have a younger sibling… a new friend to play with! A smile split across her face and joy was starting to overflow her young heart. Soon the loneliness would be over and she will have somebody. She couldn’t wait.

“Yes Mama and Papa. I can do that. I’m so happy! When will the baby get here? When can we play? Will they have magics like me?”

She started to spit out all of these questions all at once almost over whelming her parents, but her father had caught on to that last question and concern filled his chest at the thought of another child with abilities like Elsa. He quickly dismissed the thought for he didn’t know what to think about those possibilities.

“Elsa calm down. A princess does not speak rapidly, or ask so many pointless questions. She stays quiet and only speak when necessary, and even then it is to be brief and straight to the point, understand?”

“Yes Papa, I’m sorry.”

Elsa looked down at her feet upset that she disappointed her father once again. Why couldn’t she just get it right? Just this once? Maybe they would find some more time for her. Some day she’ll get them to actually like being around her and actually make them proud. She didn’t look up until she heard the familiar click of her bedroom door closing behind her parents. They had left her alone in her room- again- though Elsa wasn’t as upset as she usually was when visits from her parents went like this. She had just been given the best news she had been given in her entire young life. She was going to be a big sister! She was going to be gaining a friend and she was never going to be alone again! She was so giddy and was dancing around singing in her room

“I’m getting a friend! I’m going to be a big sister! I’ll never be alone again behind this closed door!” 

Then she almost feel onto her face when she was startled with a thought. Would her parents care for the new baby like they do with her? She almost felt sick to her stomach with that thought. No! I won’t let the baby feel like this! I’ll love them enough that they won’t ever feel alone! They’ll never know the feeling because they have me. I will never lock them out. I will be their protector. With a new determination burning inside of the princess she decided to find Gerda and help her to prepare the room for her new sibling. She had no idea when they would arrive, but she wanted to be ready to welcome them whenever they got here. This was quiet honestly Elsa’s best birthday, she had just been given the best gift ever- a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

These past few months were the longest of Elsa’s young life. She felt like the baby was never going to come! Gerda promised her that babies take a while to get here, and that she just had to wait a little longer. Elsa didn’t see her parents all that much, but it has gotten even more scarce for her to even see them in passing anymore. It seemed that the closer it came for the baby to arrive the more her parents disappeared. Elsa didn’t really mind though. She still had Gerda and Kai to play with and follow around the castle as normal. And they even let Elsa help add the baby’s stuff into the room! She got to pick the colors and what kind of toys! She never picked pink. She just knew the new baby, boy or girl, just wouldn’t like it. She picked a lot of greens for the baby. She just knew that it was perfect for the baby. Though there was one toy that she personally had added to the crib, a little stuffed bear that was colored and looked like a sun burst. It was a little orange bear with yellow paws. It was like a little sun spot in the crib surrounded by the field of greens. Gerda and Kai joked that with Elsa’s side of the room being all blue and the baby’s room all green with the little sun bear peaking from inside the crib that the room looked like the sea and the grassy hills. Well Kai said her side was the sea, while Gerda said that her side looked more like the sky with all of the light crisp blues that Elsa seemed to prefer.

Elsa got up and wanderers once again to the baby’s side of the room. She climbed into the crib to fix the small bear that had fallen over in the crib. She had just climbed out again when Gerda came into the room with the largest and warmest smile on her face.

“Princess your parents have requested your presence to present to you the new baby.”

IT WAS FINALLY TIME! Elsa quickly spirited over to Gerda and continued to follow her to her parents room. 

“Gerda? Did they tell you what the baby was? Or what its new name was?”

Gerda grinned at the excited young princess. She personally didn’t understand her parents aversion of her. She was a very sweet young girl. Sure her curiosity got her into trouble sometimes, but she really wasn’t a troublesome child. Elsa just wanted to be around others, so the castle staff had gotten used to her following them around and even helping them with their duties. Majority of the time if one wanted to find the young princess she was either following behind Gerda or Kai. Gerda slightly shook her head and refocused on the sweet young girl beside her. She grinned down at her, 

“I’m sorry princess, but your parents did not tell me saying that you were to be told before everyone else as was your right as the crowned princess. “

Elsa nodded but was slightly muffled that she didn’t know what was waiting for her behind her parents’ door. Why couldn’t they have told Gerda? She didn’t understand it, but decided to let it go and was re-excited to meet her new baby sibling. Once they got to her parent’s door Gerda knocked on it and then guided Elsa through it to meet her new sibling. The door closed behind Elsa, and she didn’t like that Gerda did’t come in with her, but quickly discarded that though when her eyes narrowed in on the bundle that she saw in her mother’s arms. Though her concentration on the small bundle was broken when she heard her father. 

“Come here Elsa, and meet your new baby sister, Anna.”

Elsa’s grin spread across her face as she quickly (well as quickly as appropriate under her parents watchful eyes) over to the bed her mother was laying on. She was startled when her father picked her up and placed her on the bed beside her mother. She crawled over to peak over her mother to see the small bundle. Her baby sister was so small and cute. She had the smallest little button nose and her face was sprinkled with freckles. Th little baby yawned making the sweetest noise Elsa had ever heard, and then the baby locked eyes with Elsa. The same colored eyes stared back into her own. The little bundle gurgled and tried to move closer to Elsa shifting the blankets finally showing the tuffs of auburn hair at the top of her head. Elsa had never loved anything so much and completely. 

“Hi Anna.” Elsa spoke softly, “I’m your big sister Elsa. I’m so ‘appy to meet you.”

She slowly reached out to stroke Anna’s cheek, but she was quickly moved by her father.

“Elsa let’s not touch the baby yet.”

Anger flashed through Elsa so quickly, and she never wanted to yell and scream at her father so much as in that moment. He moved her away from her Anna, and he referred to Anna without using her name like she was a thing and not a person. Her anger dissipated as she heard Anna wail at the top of her lungs. Elsa’s heart broke at the noise, and concern filled her small body as she quickly darted around her father and scrambled back onto the bed to get to Anna. The moment Anna saw Elsa again her wails stopped as she just stared at Elsa. Elsa smiled down at Anna. 

A knock filled the room, and then Gerda stepped into the room.

“Your majesties, the nursery has been properly prepared and ready for the young princess to be moved to. The wet nurse has been set up in her new quarters, and the physician is now waiting to look over the princess in the nursery.”

Elsa tuned out the rest of the conversation between her parents and Gerda, her full attention was on Anna. She was smiling down at her when Gerda called her name.

“Princess Elsa it is time to go back to your room and get Princess Anna into her new crib.”

Elsa grinned up at Gerda and nodded her head. She then turned back to Anna and whispered,

“Don’t worry Anna, Gerda is really nice. It time to go to our room now.”

She then scrabbled down from the bed and over to the door and waited for Gerda to join her with Anna now in her arms. 

When they got back into the nursery there was a flurry of activity, and small Elsa was shadowing behind whoever had Anna. She couldn’t find the will power to part from her little sister’s side. Whenever Anna seemed to start to fuss, Elsa quickly rushed closer to her and started to talk to her and reassuring her that everything was okay and that she was right there. It worked every time like a charm. Anna immediately calmed down and just stared and gurgled at Elsa. Once the physician gave Anna a clean bill of health she was passed to the wet nurse for a feeding. Anna seemed to have a very large appetite. After her feeding was done, she was finally passed back to Gerda who sat in the rocking chair and began to try to rock baby Anna to sleep. That now was showing to be an almost impossible task. Anna may have taken to eating with zero issue and probably eating more than she needed, she was defiantly not completely sold on the sleeping concept. Elsa had long since been tucked into her bed by Gerda, and she was still watching Gerda trying to lull little Anna to sleep still. Elsa tried not to giggle at her stubborn sisters antics. She knew by looking at Gerda she was tiered and was hopping that the young princess would fall asleep soon. Quietly Elsa climbed out of her bed and then went over to Gerda.

“Can I sit on your lap with you and Anna?”

At this point, Gerda agreed because after seeing how Anna reacted to Elsa all through out the day she figured that if anyone could get the young princess to sleep it probably would be Elsa. Elsa quickly scrambled up onto Gerda’s lap. Gerda repositioned the girls so that Elsa was basically cradling Anna on her own lap with Gerda’s arms around them both. Anna immediately made a gleeful squawk when she saw Elsa. She started cooing and waving around her arms making Elsa smile back down at Anna, and making Gerda chuckle.

“I think Princess Anna is trying to talk to you.”

Elsa was delighted that Anna seemed to like her. Elsa leaned down and kissed Anna on her little nose. Anna immediately grabbed her face like she was trying to keep her her close. Elsa was easily able to slip from Anna’s small hands. Elsa quickly started to stroke Anna’s face and talking softly to her. All of this combined with Gerda rocking the chair the three were sitting on was finally lulling Anna to sleep. 

“Princess Elsa I think it is official. You have a very special connection to your sister.”

Elsa turned and grinned at Gerda.

“You really think so?”

“Yes Princess I really think you do. I think you both might complete each other.”

Elsa was so happy to hear this. Gerda then smoothly shifted Princess Anna to one arm to let Elsa then slip off of Gerda’s lap. Elsa climbed back into her own bed and watched as Gerda placed Anna into her crib. After Gerda had Princess Anna settled in her crib she went over to Elsa’s side of the room and re-tucked her in. She kissed Elsa on the her forehead and then reminded her to either find her or the wet nurse if Anna woke her up and was crying. Elsa quickly agreed and wished Gerda goodnight. This turned out to be the nightly routine between the three of them. It seemed to be the only way that they could get Anna to agree to fall asleep again. Sometimes during the night Elsa had to get Gerda or the wet nurse for Anna during the night, but mostly Elsa was able to get Anna to quickly stop crying and fix whatever woke up Anna during the night. At this point the only thing that Elsa couldn’t help Anna with when she woke up crying in the night was if she was hungry, then she had to find the wet nurse or Gerda to get something for Anna. Elsa had taken to fixing everything else, even changing Anna’s diapers. Gerda had unknowingly showed Elsa how by changing Anna enough times with Elsa near by. 

This night for whatever reason Anna was crying and Elsa just couldn’t get her to stop, and she was about to go and get the wet nurse or Gerda, but every time Elsa got up to leave Anna wailed even worse. Elsa didn’t know what to do. She was starting to panic, but then quickly thought of an idea. What if I finally showed Anna my magics? She obviously had told Anna that she had powers at this point in her many one sided talks with Anna, but she had yet to actually show her in the few months of Anna’s life. In the few times her parents visited them the point was constantly made to Elsa that she was not to do her magic anywhere near Anna. But maybe Anna will like it and will stop crying. So Elsa made some snowflakes over Anna in her crib. Anna immediately stopped crying. She stared in wonder and her eyes seemed to grow large as she cooed at her sister’s magic. Elsa beamed. Anna liked her magics! It didn’t scare her at all like her father had told her it probably would. Anna seemed to stare in wonder at her magics. Anna then started to giggle and tried to reach for the snowflakes. Elsa never felt lighter. She had made her little sister happy and she seemed to enjoy Elsa’s magics too. That night Elsa stayed in Anna’s crib with her. She didn’t care that somehow during the night Anna was somehow laying on top of her or had her hair in her mouth and sucking on it. Elsa was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

A few years past and now Anna was 4 to Elsa’s 7 years of age. At this point the castle staff both adored the two girls and were equally afraid. The princesses were always together, even when Anna wasn’t able to move around on her own yet Elsa found ways to carry her around with her. If by the rare off chance they were not seen together, then the staff knew to prepare for disaster. It meant either the girls had one of their very rare arguments and were mad at each other, or that the two were up to something and one was the distractor while the other carried out whatever they planned. The girls managed to get scolded by their parents about their behavior more times than not, but the two girls could later be catch singing that they knew better, and that princesses could do anything they put their minds to. It always made the castle staff smile after the two girls. 

Now that Anna finally seemed to understand that someday that Elsa was to be the Queen one day, and that now that she had started to learn how to write and discovered that she what was known as right handed and that Elsa was technically left handed- though their tutors and their parents scolded Elsa if she ever used her left hand over her right hand (Anna didn’t understand why, no matter how many times Elsa told her that being left handed wasn’t a good thing). She told anyone in the castle that would listen that when Elsa was Queen that she was going to be Elsa’s right hand. Elsa always blushed and smiled at Anna and always ended up grabbing Anna’s hand and telling Anna she already was if Anna pushed her to back her up. 

Now that Anna could talk it seemed she did enough talking for both of the girls which seemed to suit Elsa just fine. She wasn’t that much of a talker anyways, but she had no issue holding a conversation with Anna. Elsa seemed to be the only one who could get in a word edge wise when Anna was talking. Anyone else she seemed to just keep taking over them, but never Elsa. The bond between the two girls only seemed to grow as they got older. Gerda and Kai noted that at this point there was no Elsa without Anna or vise versa. The girls seemed to need the other. When separated it was like they were missing a limb. Gerda always joked with the girls about Elsa’s nickname from Anna. No one else dared to call Elsa it. It was Anna’s nickname for Elsa. It started off when Anna was learning to talk and her first world was Elsa, or really a slightly Anna-fied version, Elsie. For a while Anna just couldn’t say her name right no matter how many times Elsa tried to teach her the correct way to say her name. Eventually it just became Anna’s name for Elsa. Now she obviously could say Elsa, but she just preferred to use her name for her instead. There was an incident a few years ago regarding Elsa’s name and it ended up with a very fiery Anna.

It was a nice warm summer’s day and the girls were with their parents for a day out in the kingdom. 

“Royals must see and talk with their people to keep in touch with their wants, needs, and to make sure they feel heard. It is important for the people to see their future is secured, and that is why you both must come and be on your best behaviors.”

The King sent a slight look at both of the girls,

“That means no magic and perfect princess behavior.”

He raised his eyebrows as he addressed the two girls, who both nodded their heads diligently. 

“Remember Elsa stay with Anna, and Anna hold Elsa’s hand the entire time.”

Their mother added in as they all walked through the open gates. Anna was already holding onto Elsa’s hand, so she just squeezed it slightly to have Elsa to respond with her thumb rubbing lightly along the back of her hand. Elsa loved going out to see all of Arendelle with Anna. It was defiantly way more fun with her than it was before she came along. She would always have to silently follow behind her parents and no one ever spoke to her the entire time, and if they did it was superficial conversation like how sweet she seemed or pretty she was. It drove Elsa mad. If she wasn’t going to be in a real conversation she would rather be ignored then forced to exchange small talk that people feel obligated to complement her.

Now that Anna was old enough to join them, Elsa enjoyed these outings and quite honestly looked forward to them. There was always someone to talk to with even if they have to speak quietly, and when people talked to them Anna was able to deflect all of the small talk for Elsa. Sometimes Anna was able to get them to partake in an actual conversation that Elsa could join in on or finally take over for Anna. If Elsa didn’t already love Anna with all of her being now, this was something that could have won her over. 

Like the other outings the girls followed behind their parents and stayed in the background, well as well as the two giggling girls could. Their father only glared at them a few times. They quickly stifled their laughter each time, except this time.

“Hey Elsie why is Papa no fun?”

“Well he has to keep his ‘king face’ on and ‘hold up the expectations of the crown’, though he is funny even when he doesn’t mean to.”

“What do you mean Elsie?”

“Well every time he makes that face to make us be quiet he screws up his face and his nose does a funny scrunchy thing that makes him look like one of those hunting dogs the guards have.”

This is when Anna completely lost it in giggles. It was almost a full blown belly laugh, but she was trying to keep quiet still. Elsa was giggling right next to her with tears in her eyes from trying not to bust out with laughter either. Unfortunately for the princesses they were louder than their parents wanted to them to be while they were out in public, and they had lost their composer out in public to top it off. The King quickly halted his conversation that he was having with the butcher and the chocolatier to turn and glare at the girls. The queen quickly picked up the conversation with the butcher and the chocolatier while he dealt with the girls. When he turned to glare at the girls though he made the exact expression that Elsa had described to Anna which caused Anna to completely lose it and almost fall over with her deep belly laughs. Anna set Elsa off into full blown laughter when she snorted loudly. Both girls were almost on the ground laughing with tears streaming down their faces. 

“Elsie you’re right!”

Anna managed to gasp out between her laughs. Though their laughter was abruptly ended when the King yelled at the girls. It startled them out of their gleeful laughs. 

“ANNA! ELSA! STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW! PRINCESSES SO NOT ACT LIKE FOOLS!”

Both girls fell silent and stared at their feet.

“Elsa I am disappointed in you most of all. Allowing this behavior never mind participating in it. You are the crowed princess, you have just disrespected me and the crown with this behavior. You even allowed Anna to butcher your name out in public. It is totally inappropriate, you should know to keep better control of yourself! Anna you are not allowed to speak that ridiculous name again!”

Elsa was staring intensely at her feet with tears in her eyes for a whole different reason now. The words her father spoke ringing in her head. Did I really act so poorly? Is he really shaming me like this in public? I can’t believe that he is hinting at my magic in public like this. Oh God what have I done? Elsa’s thoughts kept spiraling down, but her focus was returned to the present with her sisters angry voice.

“ElSIE DID NOTHING WRONG! STOP YELLING AT HER LIKE SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE LAUGHING! Besides when was laughing a crime Papa? We were laughing! And if I want to call my sister my name for her I will! There is nothing wrong with that, and Elsie likes it! It’s like our little secret. IT IS HER NAME! If anything I say YOU can’t call her Elsie, only I can!”

Elsa stared wide eyed at her sister for arguing back with their father like that. Elsa couldn’t believe it. She had never seen Anna this angry before. Sure Elsa knew better than anyone how stubborn and determined Anna could get, but Anna never got like this. Anna was like a warm sunbeam, always happy and warm to everyone. Now she was like a raging fire ready to burn everything in her path, and at this moment it was all directed at their father. Elsa didn’t like how quiet everything had gotten around them, or that they had the attention of the street. There were too many on lookers for Elsa’s comfort. She also knew that if left alone her father and Anna were going to really have it out in the street without the mind of the spectacle they were making. Elsa stepped between Anna and the King and held his eyes with the most cool and impassive face. 

“Papa, we apologize and are ashamed for our behavior. Anna and I will head back home now and allowed you and mother to finish up today without anymore distractions.” She then turned and addressed the rest of the on lookers, “I apologize on behalf of my family for all of the commotion. This will not be a problem again. Please have a wonderful day.”

Elsa quickly turned and grabbed Anna and carried her away before her father realized what just happened. She just didn’t want this situation to get any worse than it already had. Anna twisted and kept trying to get down from Elsa’s arms.

“Anna please stop. I don’t want to drop you.”

“Elsie I have to make him say he sorry to you. He was being a meany! No one gets to be mean to my Elsie. And who cares if I call you Elsie. You don’t... right?”

Elsa looked at little Anna in her arms and saw that the raging fire of anger that just a few moments ago had consumed Anna’s whole being was now gone and now she looked like a dying flame. The insecure and pure terror of rejection from Elsa seemed to seep from Anna’s whole being. It made Elsa stop in her tracks and pull Anna as close to her as she possibly could. 

“Oh Anna of course I love it when you call me Elsie. It’s the name you gave me. It’s my favorite version of my name because you came up with it.”  
Anna tightened her arms around Elsa’s neck and hid her face in her neck. 

“Elsie… why is Papa mean to you?”

Elsa started to continue her way back to the castle with Anna firmly in her arms. She really did not know how to answer Anna’s question. Was Papa mean to her? Sure he was hard on Elsa, but that was only because she was the crowned princess. Papa loves me just as much, he just has to make sure I’m ready to eventually take the throne. He has to be harder on me. For Arendelle… For me…

“Papa is not mean. He just seems like that sometimes. He means well. He is king and has so many things to worry about and do. He just wants what’s best for the kingdom.”

“What about you? He’s so mean and he yells… that not the best for you Elsie. You don’t like yelling or people who are angrys… Papa being a meany isn’t good for you.”

Elsa didn’t know what to say, because Anna was right. She always was when it came to Elsa. She really did hate yelling and peopling using anger as a weapon against her. She preferred to just have a rational conversation about issues over yelling. Elsa would fight if she had too, but she preferred to just try and talk it out first. She believed that there was a way to solve things with kindness if people would just stop and listen. As much as Anna ran head first into anything without thinking, she had learned from Elsa that sometimes saying the first thing she thought was not the best idea. Anna now usually tried to talk things out and ask why instead of yelling and throwing a fit. Anna picked this up because she hated how her yelling upset Elsa. She never wanted to hurt or upset her sister. Anna also knew that Elsa was only really herself around her. Elsa was soft spoken, kind, and people easily pushed her around because she didn’t want to upset anyone. Anna appointed herself as Elsa’s guard. Anna watched her to make sure no one took advantage of Elsa. She would lash out when Elsa wouldn’t for herself, like today. 

“Anna, Papa is just trying to prepare me for the throne. He has to be harder on me because of that. He… he is not trying to be mean. He is just trying to prepare me better.”

“IT CRAP ELSIE!”

“ANNA! Don’t say that word… I don’t even want to know where you heard it. Just don’t say that again.”

“Okay… Sorry Elsie. I still say Papa is a meany to you and I don’t like it.”

At this point the girls were back at the castle, and Gerda was running out of the front doors coming straight for them. 

“Oh my! Are you girls alright? Is Anna hurt? Are your parents not with you both? Did you run off again? Elsa did you carry Anna this whole way?”

Anna started to giggle at Gerda in Elsa’s neck. Elsa smiled at their caretaker. 

“Gerda we are both alright. No one is hurt and technically we did not run off this time, and we came back on our own. We kinda got in trouble for being too loud. Anna was upset, so I carried her home.”

Gerda was concerned. She tried to keep her face even in front of the girls, but she was fuming. When she saw them by chance through the window she thought something was wrong like Anna being hurt the way that Elsa was carrying her into the court yard. Gerda thought her heart was going to stop just at the thought that the girls were hurt and possibly alone. Where were their parents? She couldn’t believe that they were left alone like this. Their kingdom or not the girls were still so young. When Gerda finally got out to the girls and talked, looked over and really saw the girls, she knew that the two precious girls were physically fine. From what Gerda gathered from the girl’s story was that they had gotten in some sort of trouble for being disruptive with their father, but she just knew there was more to the story than what she was getting because Anna was more clingy to Elsa than normal, and Elsa’s eyes looked slightly off. Yes, Elsa was holding that small polite smile that she typically had on her face, but something about her eyes just seemed sad to Gerda. She just knew their father did or said something to these girls that really upset them. Gerda had been looking after and caring for these two girls since they were born. She loved them as much or more than if she had given birth to them herself. She hated to see them hurt or upset, and the fact that their parents had been the ones to have hurt them killed her inside. She was not allowed to yell at the King and Queen about their mistreatment of their daughters, but at this moment she really wanted to. Whatever they did had seriously hurt the girls. They were not acting right.

“Gerda I’m going to take Anna up to our room. We will be there if you need us.”

Elsa’s small, but confidant voice broke Gerda from her thoughts. She quickly tried to jump in to help poor Elsa. The poor child’s arms must be tired from holding Anna all this time. She’s barely bigger than Anna is!

“Princess Elsa, dear let me carry Princess Anna for you. I can follow you up to your room with her.”

Gerda reached to gather Anna into her arms to relive Elsa, and that is when all hell broke loose. 

“NOOOOOOO! MY ELSIE! I WON’T GO! YOU CAN’T MAKES ME!”

Gerda jerked back in surprise at Anna’s outburst. 

“I’m sorry Princess Anna I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just trying to help your Elsie…”

“NO! ONLY I CAN CALL HER THAT! THAT’S MY NAME FOR HER! NO ONE DESERVES TO CALL HER BY HER SPECIAL NAME! MYYY ELSIE!! MINE!”

Gerda had no idea what had gotten into Anna, but she was concerned about what had happened to cause such a reaction. 

“Shush I got you Anna. It’s okay Gerda meant nothing by it. Don’t take it out on her she didn’t do anything okay sunshine?”

Anna clung on tighter to Elsa, but mumbled out an apology to Gerda. It was so quiet that Gerda almost missed it. Gerda quietly guided the girls to the staircase and stayed near Elsa as she navigated up the stairs with Anna still in her arms. She tried not to just pluck Anna up from Elsa’s arms, but knew that carrying her younger sister up all of these stairs could not have been easy for little Elsa. She didn’t know what else to do though. All she could think to do was stay close enough to the girls to help if poor Elsa tripped or lost her grip on Anna.  
Elsa kept a tight grip on Anna the entire way to their room. There was no way she was going to let her little sister down. Elsa was concerned that Anna was not okay. It wasn’t because she was quiet or had a death grip on Elsa, it was because she was so warm. Elsa knew that she was cooler than others. Literally… She remembered when she was younger how the family physician was over constantly to “check” on Elsa. She knew it was more than that. She heard her parents, her father especially raise their voices whenever Dr. Nilsen left Elsa in Gerda’s care again to update her parents about her check up. She over heard how her body temperature was still lower than average, but it seemed to be of no consequence because the princess was more than fine. He father’s voice was quiet loud and insistent that it couldn’t be possible and that Dr. Nilsen had to rectify the situation. She remembered the last time she had those constant visits with Dr. Nilsen was when she almost passed out due to the amount of blood her father made the doctor draw. Dr. Nilsen told Gerda to take Elsa out of the room and to give her some sort of sugar to help due to the blood loss. She heard as Gerda carried her away Dr. Nilsen yelling at her father that this was going too far and that he was not going to endanger the princess because of testing being demanded by the her father, whether he was the king or not. Elsa remembered being relived and slightly miffed that she didn’t have to see the doctor again except when she was sick. She was worried when Anna was born that Dr. Nilsen would take Anna for a visit all the time like he did with her, but that never happened. She had a small feeling on why, but never voiced her suspicion to anyone. 

So while Elsa knew she was cool, and Anna has always been warm to her, like the warmth of the sun in the middle of winter, this was different. Anna was like a small fire in her arms. It scared Elsa at the idea that Anna might not be okay. Elsa didn’t know what to do, so once the three of them finally got back to the girls’ room she spoke up.

“Anna are you okay? You feel warmer than normal.”

Gerda immediately rushed over to the girls and asked Elsa if she could sit down on Anna’s bed with her. Elsa immediately complied while Anna fussed that she was fine and nothing was wrong. Anna panicked for a moment when Elsa put her down on the bed, but quickly settled back down once Elsa herself climbed on to Anna’s bed behind her. Anna curled up in Elsa’s lap, and Gerda came and sat on the edge of the bed to feel Anna’s head. She quickly removed her hand from Anna’s head,

“Goodness gracious child! You are burning up! I have to go and find Dr. Nilsen! Princess you are not to move from this bed, do you understand me?”

“Don’t worry Gerda I’ll make sure Anna doesn’t move. I got her. Please go and find Dr. Nilsen quickly for Anna.”

Gerda sent a quick smile, “Thank you Princess. I’ll be right back.”

Gerda was then gone leaving the two girls alone in their room. Elsa was worried senseless over Anna. How did I not notice that something was wrong? How long has Anna been like this? Oh why do I have to be so different? I should have caught this sooner…

“Elsie stop making that face. I’m fineeee. The good ‘ol doc is gonna come in and say ‘Oh look at that super duper healthy girl’”

Elsa immediately broke out into a laugh at Anna’s words and attempt to lower her voice to sound like Dr. Nilsen. 

“Anna you know Dr. Nilsen wouldn’t say that! Nice try at his voice though. Just sit still for him this time though, please. Gerda and I just want to make sure you are really okay.”

“Fineeee… I’ll be good THIS TIME. No promises on not running off the next time though.”

Anna flashed Elsa her cheekiest grin causing Elsa to laugh once again. 

“Was my impres… imprass… umpress… ampress…”

Elsa giggled as Anna tried to use a larger word she had heard Elsa say before. She thought it was so cute and a little funny whenever Anna was fishing around trying to remember the word.

“It’s impersonation Anna.”

“YEAH! THAT’S THE WORD! You’re the smartiest person in the whole world Elsie! Arendelle is so lucky that you are going to be Queen someday! Anyways was my impersonation of Dr. Nilsen that bad? I thought I did good!”

Elsa blushed at Anna’s words. Anna’s faith in her was something she didn’t think she would ever get used to, but she wanted to do her absolute best because she wanted to be as amazing as what Anna thought her to be and never let down. She grinned at Anna though at her drive to do impersonations as well as her. Anna really was trying, but she really just managed to make funny changes to her own voice. 

“Well it wasn’t the best, but you are definitely getting better at it. You’ll get it, I know it! You’re the incredible Anna princess of Arendelle and the second best chocolate eater in the whole world!”

“Wait only second?! Who can beat my chocolate eating abilities?!?! I DON’T BELIEVE IT!”

“ME OF COURSE! I’M THE BEST CHOCOLATE EATER!”

This sent the girls into a fit of giggles that ended with Elsa almost crying when Anna snorted loudly. This is how Gerda and Dr. Nilsen found the girls. A small smile took over their faces at seeing the two girls so happy. 

“God morgen Princesses! Now I heard our dyrebar lille rod is not feeling quiet well. May I check and really make sure you are okay princess?”

Anna glanced at Elsa then nodded at Dr. Nilsen. He the went over to the bed and got situated by the girls and opened his bag to grab all of the instruments he needed to check on Anna. After a few minutes of checking multiple things and Anna being a well behaved and pretty good sport about it all. Dr. Nilsen looked at the three females. 

“Well lille rod, it seems that you had a fever that was quiet high, but as I was checking you it was going down rather quickly. I assume that it was going down like that before I got here. I really don’t know how high your temperature really got, but it was quiet high when I was checking you, almost alarmingly high. Your temperature is back down to normal range now, and quiet honestly to all of you I do not know why or what exactly just happened. I have a feeling I know, but I think it might be best for all of us to forget what happened and not tell your parents of this strange event. No need to needlessly worry them when our dyrebar lille rod is perfectly fine and will be fine.”

Elsa was quite confused at the looks Dr. Nilsen and Gerda were exchanging. What does he mean? So Anna is fine? We are not to mention this, and by their behavior especially to our parents.

“But Anna’s okay right?”

That was the only thing she really cared about. She pulled Anna closer to her. Elsa didn’t really care anymore if they kept this doctor visit from their parents as the worry of Anna’s well being started to consume her. She wasn’t sure what she would do if anything happened to Anna. Nothing could take Anna from her… She was pretty sure that was something she couldn’t live with. She stared down Gerda and Dr. Nilsen waiting for them to answer her question. 

“Princess there is no need to worry lille rod is going to be just fine.”

Elsa felt a wave of relief wash over her. Anna was going to be okay. Everything was okay. It was all going to be fine. She felt her body relax, was I really tense? I didn’t notice. She didn’t noticed that she pulled Anna closer to her in her realization. 

Anna was concerned about Elsa. She never saw her get upset or worried like this. She was always the calm and steady one. An easy balm that soothed her. Most of the time she didn’t even need Elsa to do or say anything just her presents near was enough. There was nothing to fear if Elsa was there. Elsa made everything okay. Anna did not like this feeling. Knowing Elsa was uncertain and afraid terrified her more than anything she could think of, like chocolate disappearing from Arendelle. Anna grabbed Elsa’s hand and held on tight with her own two little hands. It helped her feel better, and hoped it would make Elsa feel better too.

Elsa quickly glanced down when Anna grabbed one of her hands with her two smaller ones. A grin slowly creeped across her face. Anna was alright. Now she needed to politely than Dr. Nilsen and Gerda for their help. While Anna played with her hand she addressed Gerda and Dr. Nilsen,

“Thank you both for your help. I really cannot thank you both enough.”

Both adults gave a slight smile at the young princess addressing them with more compassion never mind maturity than a girl her age usually had. Elsa was such a sweet girl and it marveled them so knowing how neglected and mistreated she was from her parents. They had no authority on how the King and Queen should treat their own children, but it killed them to watch helplessly. So for them to see this quiet and sweet young girl show such compassion it filled them with hope for her future. Part of them acknowledged that a good deal of influence on Elsa was having Anna around. That girl had enough fire in her to keep Elsa’s going never mind her own, but Elsa did help to keep the raging inferno that was Anna in check as well. Both Gerda and Dr. Nilsen knew from experience from the one time that Elsa was sick for about a week and Anna was left completely alone and was kept separate by order of the King and Queen while Elsa was sick was almost the worst week of the staff and Anna’s life. Anna was an uncontrollable force without Elsa’s presents. Anna was terrorizing the staff with her stunts that Gerda finally got Anna to admit to why after she fell off of the roof and had to be taken to Dr. Nilsen. Anna was trying to find ways to get into Elsa’s room or get her attention not knowing why they were separated. They both had to explain to Anna for one why she shouldn’t be trying to climb onto the roof of all places, and two why she and Elsa were separated. That was not an easy conversation to have with a four year old. It ended when Elsa heard that Anna had gotten hurt from one of the maids that went into her room to check up on her. Elsa quickly left the extra room her parents moved her to and went to find Anna. The change was almost instantaneous. The moment that Anna saw Elsa she immediately mellowed down and quickly dragged Elsa back into their room. Gerda thought it was cute that Anna was trying to help and take care of a sick Elsa.

Both Gerda and Dr. Nilsen assured the girls it was no problem and a pleasure to help them. Before they both left the girls alone they made sure the girls understood to find them if they needed anything. Both girls grinned at them and gave their thanks one last time before the door closed behind the two weary adults. 

“Erik do you think that…”

“Yes Gerda I believe that might be the case, and I fear what will happen if this revelation comes to light or is proven to be true. It is best for this to be forgotten and never spoken of again. It is quiet possible that the princess was just a little warm.”

“Well then it’s up to us to keep an eye on those girls. I’ll tell Kai about this as well, you know as well as I do that he will do anything to help those girls as well. Between the three of us hopefully we can run enough interference.”

Dr. Nilsen nodded his head, “I hope so too Gerda. I just worry it will not be enough.”

With that the two weary adults left to carry on other tasks they needed to attend to throughout the rest of the castle.

Back inside of the girls’ room, Elsa was still fretting over Anna.

“Elsie I’m finnnee… I promise! No need to worry yourself through the floor!”

“Anna I don’t like that they were almost talking in code about what happened to you. I know they said you were fine, but I want no I need to know what they were worried about! Your my little sister and I have to keep you safe! If something is wrong I have to know! What would worry and make them so secretive that they wouldn’t want our parents to know?”

“Who cares Elsie, I’m all good, Dr. Nilsen said so himselfs! So I’m telling you as your right hand not to worry about it!”

She bounced over to where Elsa was pacing and grabbed her hands with a giant grin on her face. It got Elsa to finally stop pacing and her worried triad.

“How do you always manage to do that?”

“Well you have your magical powers, and this is one of my many powers!”

Elsa giggled, “Oh just one of many? How magical is my little sunshine?”

Anna flashed her sister her cheesiest grin as she giggled back, “Oh sooooo many powers you can’t count that high! I’ve got my Elsie powers, my chocolate powers, my amazing snowman building powers, my super secret ninja powers, my super knight skills, and many more!”

Elsa couldn’t help but to really laugh at her little sister. Sometimes she was so silly, but at times like this Elsa needed it like she needed air to breath. It kept Elsa from worrying herself to an early grave.

“What would I do without you?”

“Welp you would be very bored and probably worry more than you should you stinker. But who cares cause we’ll always be together! Cause you’re the future Queen and I’m your right hand! SOOOO you are stuck with me!”

“So true Sunshine! So what should we do my faithful right hand?”

“Come on Elsie! I’ve got an AWESOME idea!!”

Soon Anna was dragging a laughing Elsa behind her to go off on the next adventure Anna had dreamed up this time. Elsa smiled and ran after her little sister and acting her age for a bit with her little sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Some weeks past with little incident for the girls, but it quickly started to turn on it’s head. Elsa was told that she must start taking her studies more seriously, and had to start taking more subjects to prepare to become the next queen. She had to spend more and more time with her tutors than playing with Anna. When Elsa was not stuck and locked in a room with her tutors she was inseparable from Anna. The two girls just got closer with the forced distance. Though Anna was getting on better with their parents than ever before, because while Elsa was stuck studying her parents allowed her to follow them around so she didn’t terrorize the castle staff left to her own devices. Anna discovered that her parents were actually nicer and more fun than she thought. It was strange to her that they weren’t like this before, but she was loving the affection she was getting. Plus it was better than sitting around bored out of her mind waiting for Elsa to be freed from her tutors. She got in trouble for busting into the room to save her Elsie from boredom. 

Elsa was glad that their parents seemed to be showing Anna some more attention, but she kept an ear and eye out for Anna just in case her parents did something to upset Anna like they did in the past. So far though everything was okay. Their parents took Anna out to town when Elsa was stuck in her lessons, and every time Anna came back she had stories to share along with tons of chocolate from the shop. Anna kept asking their parents if Elsa could come with them each time, but said that Elsa couldn’t because her job right now was to learn and train how to be a proper queen. Anna did not really like it and told this to Elsa every time trying to explain how she didn’t think it was fair to Elsa. Elsa had to try and explain to Anna that while it sucked that she couldn’t join them on these outings to town, she understood Papa’s reasoning. 

“He has a point Anna, I have to stay and do my lessons. I can’t learn how to be a good queen over night. If I could trust me I would much rather be play and going out and explore with you.”

So it continued on like this for a while , and soon both princesses were a whole year older. The castle was running smoothly, and everyday it seemed to the staff that just maybe the royal family had finally settled in and reaching a new positive routine. Though some of the staff like Gerda, Kai, and Dr. Nilsen were worried that this situation was not going to last. Sadly they were right. 

Before everyone knew it the castle gates closed one March morning. The castle staff was more than cut in half, the King and Queen’s domineer changed and worst of all for Gerda, Kai, and Dr. Nilsen the girls were separated from one another. The only people who were allowed into Elsa’s new room other than her parents were Gerda, Kai, and Dr. Nilsen. Though at the moment Elsa was not allowing anyone into her room. She had locked the door, and at the moment everyone was respecting her wish to be alone. Though Gerda, Kai, and Dr. Nilsen were all very concerned about Elsa’s well being. She hadn’t opened the door since she was moved there three days ago. All they heard was her soft sobbing whenever they knocked and tried to talk to her. They didn’t know what to do and were getting seriously worried that Elsa was going to end up seriously hurting herself from her lack of food. Gerda was hoping that Elsa was at least getting some water from the bathroom that was attached to her new room. Normally when Elsa was stuck in a spiral like this they just had to get Anna who had the had the special ability to always get Elsa to brake out of her spiral, but that wasn’t an option this time. The King was very adamant on the girls stay separate with zero contact. Plus the three of them didn’t want a repeat of what happened the first day.

When Anna first woke up and saw the other half of the room empty she panicked. Where was her Elsie? 

“Elsie??? Elsie?!?”

Anna didn’t like this one bit. Something was wrong, and her head hurt. That’s when her parents entered her room and told her that Elsa had moved into her own room, and was not able to see her anymore because she was training to be queen full time now. Anna didn’t believe them. Her Elsie wouldn’t leave her. She would at least have said goodbye first or explained why she had to go away. Besides Elsa promised that they would always be together! 

Anna’s little legs carried her as fast as they could to go and find her Elsie.

“ELSIE! ELSIE WHERE ARE YOU?!?!”

Anna didn’t get a response back and she felt so terrified that she could barley breath. Then she heard it. Crying. It was muffled, but she knew immediately who it was. She could never mistake it… it was her Elsie. 

Anna quickly tried to open the door to get to her Elsie and get her to stop crying. She had to fix this. Elsie should never cry unless it’s from laughing too hard. Anna found that the door was locked, so she started to bang on it with her little fist and yelling for her sister. 

“ELSIE!! OPEN THE DOOR!!! I”M HERE!!! LET ME IN!!!”

Nothing happened other than the crying increased. Anna kept it up trying to get her Elsie to respond, but nothing happened except the crying got worse. That’s where they all found Anna crying, yelling, and slamming her body against the door. Gerda wanted to cry witnessing this and found herself grabbing Kai’s arm. Kai wanted to go and get some tools to take down that awful door separating those two. They looked at each other both having the same thought. This is wrong. Just when the two of them were going to intervene the King and Queen arrived. 

“ANNA! Stop this nonsense right now. Go to your room and leave your sister alone!”

Anna quickly spun around and glared at her father.

“NO! ELSIE IS SAD OR EVEN WORSE HURT! I NEED TO GET TO HER!”

She spun back to the door and tried to slam the door down with her small frame. When she went to do it again she felt arms grab and start to drag her away from the door.

“NOOOOO! I HAVE TO GET TO ELSIE! ELSIEEEE!!! IT’S GONNA BE OKAY!!! I’LL SAVE YOU I PROMISE!!!”

Anna tried to throw her weight forward to get the hands to release her, and that’s when she noticed that it was her father trying to take her away from her Elsie. That’s when Anna really started screaming and crying while trying to throw her body from his grip. 

Gerda was afraid that Anna was going to end up hurt. She started to move forward when everyone paused when a clear voice rang out.

“STOP IT!”

They all stopped to see Elsa standing in her door way. Gerda, Kai, and Anna all noticed right away that while Elsa was standing straight and trying to look authoritative, she was standing too stiff. 

“ELSIE!”

Anna broke free from her father as he was startled by Elsa’s appearance, and starting to glare at her. Anna ran over quickly to Elsa and reached out for her, but fell short when Elsa shied back from it. Anna stood shell shocked. That had never once happened. Her large blue eyes meet her sisters as they started to tear up.

“Elsie?”

Elsa’s normally clear blue eyes were slightly red and filled with tears, and refusing to meet Anna’s gaze.

“Anna I need you to listen to me okay? Please understand that this has to happen okay? I don’t want to, but it has to be done for you. I am doing this for you. To keep you safe and happy. You need to listen to Momma and Papa while I can’t see you, okay? Try not to drive Gerda and Kai crazy with your little adventures. I promise that someday we can be together again, but for right not I just… it just… we just can’t be… things just can’t be like they were. I love you Anna.”

With that Elsa quickly disappeared back into her room and slammed the door shut where everyone heard the lock click once again indicating that the door would no longer open. Anna stood there staring at the door. None of this made sense to her. What did Elsie mean? HOW DOES THIS KEEP ME SAFE AND HAPPY? What happened? Why is she gone? Anna stared at the door with silent tears streaming down her face. Gerda knelt down in front of her and tried to wipe her tears away.

“Princess Anna… let’s go back to your room okay?”

Anna nodded and let Gerda guide her back to her room, but she didn’t let her eyes leave the sight of Elsa’s door until she had to turn to go down the hall to her room.

Since then Elsa has refused to answer anyone or open the door. Anna refused to talk to anyone and was constantly found in the art gallery sitting below Joan of Ark clutching a doll close to her chest. One evening Gerda and Kai found Anna slumped below the painting again, but this time she was sound asleep. They moved quietly into the room, and Gerda gently picked up the princess when the doll that Anna had been holding fell to the floor. Kai went to pick it up, and he stopped short.

“Gerda” He whispered quietly, “Look..”

He held up the doll and they both saw that it was Elsa’s. It was part of the pair that the girls were gifted that looked like them. Anna had the Anna doll, and Elsa had the Elsa doll. Now it seemed that the Elsa doll was what Anna had been clinging on to.

“Oh Kai… do you think Elsa left that behind for Anna to have?”

“Knowing that girl she probably did.”

“This can’t continue on… It’s just not right.”  
“What can we do Gerda? As much as I agree with you what authority do we have? If we disobey the orders from the King and Queen you know they will remove us. Then they will reseparate them, and then who would look out after them then? While it is still not the answer at least for now we can look out after both of them.”

Gerda nodded her head seeing Kai’s point, but she hated it. All she wanted to do was to end this nonsense and reunite these girls once again, but she knew Kai was right. It was a fools dream at the moment. Though she wouldn’t stop trying to find a way. She would help these girls and end this foolishness.


	5. Chapter 5

It all started with a mistake. Most accidents usually are events that can be brushed off and forgotten about, but this unfortunately was not one of them. This was one of those events that set your life in a whole new direction. It happens so quickly you feel confused and disoriented. While in the grand scheme it only lasted moments, but it replays over and over almost in slow motion lasting an eternity.   
Elsa was stuck in that moment. Being locked away in her room didn’t help at all. It made it worse really. She was surrounded by the same four walls in an overly tidy room. It looked like no one lived there. If someone opened the door they would think it was a guest room ready for anyone to use if needed, not a room that someone was actively using. Secretly, Elsa didn’t even consider it as her room. To her it really was a guest room. A temporary place. Well it was supposed to be anyways. Her residency there was becoming more and more permanent. The control over her powers was tentative at best.  
Though for the past week she had been feeling a little more confident as the days passed with no magic accidents. The streak was broken today while she was going over the documents over Arendelle’s trade deals trying to remember which countries traded what with Arendelle when it happened. She really thought she had better control over her powers, and that the thicker gloves lined that were leather instead of the wool gloves she had been wearing recently. Then she sneezed and ice leaped forth covering and encrusting that half of the room. This is what now had her curled up in a corner of her room. She was curled up so tight trying to make it all just stop. Just for a moment. That is all she wanted. Just for it all to stop. Elsa thought that it was a joke that she really believed that she had any sort of control over her powers. All it took was a simple sneezed and ice sprung and spread across her room uncontrollably. Tomorrow is her birthday, and after a week of no accidents with her powers she thought she could ask for just a few minutes to talk to and maybe even see Anna as her gift. Now here was the Crowned Princess all curled up so small rocking slightly trying to get the memories of that horrible night to stop replaying in her mind.  
*Knock knock knock knock knock*  
“Hey Elsa! Do you wanna build a snowman?? It’s so pretty outside and the snow is just asking to be played in! Come on out with me. You are the best snowman maker! I remember the ones that you used to build for me all the time with me before well ya know… Please?? With all the chocolate on top??”  
Elsa cried even harder knowing she wasn’t allowed to answer her baby sister. Poor Anna. She had no knowledge of any of this anymore. She didn’t know what danger laid behind the door she kept knocking on. That the monster that hurt her lurked behind the door. Elsa’s heart broke even more knowing that she just lost the one chance to see her sister this year all because of… because of this curse. A wail slipped past Elsa’s lips that pierced through Anna’s heart on the other side of the door. Anna stood pressed up against the door almost as if she believed that if she pressed herself hard enough against the door she could somehow melt herself to the other side of the door that was blocking her from getting to her sister.   
“Elsa! It’s okay! You are okay! You hear me? I am right out here for you. You do not have to let me in okay? Just… Just listen to me okay? Are you against the door like I am? It is okay if you can’t move closer right now. I just need you to focus on my voice. I know that noise Elsa… I know… Where ever your mind is right now it is NOT real. This is real. Me talking to you. My love for you. Needing you to know you are okay, safe, and so very loved. If I could be in there with you I would hug you so close so you’d know without having to think or second guess that I am right here with you.”  
Elsa slowly stopped shaking and rocking in her corner. She gradually uncurled herself and slowly scrambled across the room to the door. She kept trembling as she pressed her ear to the door just to hear Anna’s voice all the more. Slowly her hand came up and rested against the door. It was as close to touching Anna as she could get. If she closed her eyes she could pretend she was leaning against Anna and not the cold, thick door between them.   
Anna knew when Elsa was finally up against the other side of the door. For one the cry seemed to have quieted down if not ceased , but she knew better. Elsa was defiantly still crying, but she was no longer making any noise except for her quick fast gasps for air. Anna also heard the small thump of when Elsa collapsed against the door. Anna felt tears sliding down her face as she felt her legs fold beneath her as she knelt beside the door. She was helping. Elsa could hear her in there. Anna obviously still meant something to her if she was responding to her. Elsa still cared for her, but that doesn’t matter right now. Right now Elsa needed her.   
“I need you now to slow your breathing, okay? Just take in one big breath and hold it for a few seconds. I’ll count and everything for you. No thinking just listening to me, got it? Okay now breath in.”  
Anna placed her ear against the door to see if she could hear if Elsa was following her instructions. It sounded like she was.   
“Good now hold that while I count. 1… 2… 3… 4… and 5. Okay now breath out slowly while I count down. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1. “  
Anna was then quiet trying to hear and see if they needed to do it again or if Elsa’s breathing was calm enough. Thankfully Anna was quiet or else she would had missed the fait whisper like words that barely floated through the door to her ears.  
“Thank you…”  
Tears poured down Anna’s face. It was her sister’s voice. It had been so long since she last heard it. Though the voice sounded so broken. Almost defeated. It tore Anna apart and overshadowed any sort of excitement that occurred from the fact that Elsa talked to her. How could she be over joyed when her most favorite person in the whole world sounded like that. What happened to her sister? This wasn’t okay, Elsa was obviously not handling any of this as well as people thought. Things needed to change, but Anna was not sure how to fix this. Whenever she brought up the subject of Elsa around her parents they immediately shut her down. Always telling her it is all for the best and that Elsa wants to be left alone. Anna now knew better. Elsa was not okay and obviously didn’t want this. If anything Anna knew Elsa needed her. She didn’t want to think about how long Elsa was possibly spiraling all alone in there, or how many times before she has done that all alone. When they were little Anna was always able to stop her sister from slipping too far, but now with them separated Anna now had proof that Elsa just couldn’t stop it when these moments hit her allowing the spiral to get worse and worse with poor Elsa unable to pull herself out of it. It was not okay. Anna would not believe it if anyone told her no one knew that any of this was going on with Elsa. They all must have noticed something by now. It has been eight years since the girls were torn apart. Eight long years. Eight lonely years. Eight harmful years for Elsa it seemed. Anna felt sick thinking about it.   
“Don’t thank me for anything. This is a given Elsa… I only wish I could do more. I feel helpless out here. I wish I could fix all of this to see actually see you. Get you to laugh and smile. To just be in the same room as you. It has been too long. I..I’m afraid to admit something to you Elsa…”  
Anna got too chocked up as tears washed her face. She didn’t know what she was thinking that she almost admitted out loud to Elsa her darkest secret. One that she knew would hurt Elsa. Something she didn’t need right now. Now was not the time to be selfish. She just needed to be here for her sister.   
Elsa’s tears had slowed down and had almost come to a stop as she sat and savored the sound of her sister’s voice on the other side of the door. Then she felt her heart stop. Oh Anna… She heard her sister get all chocked up and her voice cut off and Elsa just knew that want had to be bothering Anna. It was what Anna has been trying to accomplish these past few years since she had to lock herself behind this door.   
“Anna… I’m… I’m trying to fix it. I’ve been trying since…” Elsa chocked up and had to take a deep breath to pull herself together, “Can you just wait a little bit longer for me to figure it out? Please… I’ve been trying and doing all of this for you. I just need a little more time, okay?”  
Anna’s eyes scrunched closed as she tried to memorize the sound of her sister’s soft melodic voice drifting through the door. She was so confused though. What did any of this have to do with her? Was she the reason why her sister was locked away in this room? What did she do for this to happen?  
“Is this all somehow my fault? Did I get you locked away? Oh God you must hate me. Elsa I am so sorry! Maybe they can lock me in my room instead so that maybe you can come out instead. I’d do that for you..”  
“NO!” Elsa felt panic claw up her throat hearing Anna say that, “It was never anything you did. It was never you. Do you hear me? You are innocent in all of this. I brought this all on myself. I… I… I didn’t mean to… It was an… I’m not a good per… I’m a monster Anna.”   
Tears poured down Elsa’s face as she tried to explain to Anna that none of this was any of her fault. That how things were needed to that way just until Elsa figured out how to control this curse.  
“YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER! Who ever told you this… They are LIERS and I will give them a piece of my mind if I ever find out who they are. My sister is anything but a monster. You are kind, loving, caring, and warm.”  
Elsa let a small chuckle escape her lips when she heard Anna call her warm. Oh Anna I am anything but warm. Anna heard her sister’s small laugh and it brought a smile to her face. She didn’t realize how much she missed that sound. When they were younger Anna would go out of her way to make Elsa laugh just to hear it. Back then Anna thought it sounded like the clearest of bells ringing like during the holiday season. Her laugh to Anna sounded like all the little bells that decorate the kingdom in December. Small, light, crisp and clear sounding. It’s a sound that floats through the air that always manages to make people smile. Elsa was always so quiet and poised. She always tried to keep her laugh contained and hidden behind her hand like a proper lady, but Anna had always made it her mission to get her sister to really laugh. Her laugh was always better that way, free and unrestrained. Then instead of the light restrained tiny bell sounding laugh it was a deeper richer bell sound. Anna wondered if Elsa’s laugh still sounded like that. The small laugh sounded like a deeper version of the light restrained bell laugh Anna remembered, so she figured Elsa’s full blown laugh was the same as before just deeper. It made sense to Anna, but she decided she was going to get Elsa to really laugh to hear it anyway. It worked along with her other new goal: Make Elsa feel better and happy.  
“Anna I… I thank you for thinking the best of me, but I’m really not all that… I’m really…” Anna heard Elsa take a deep wavering breath, “I’m not usually described as warm… actually I don’t think anyone has ever said that. I’m usually associated with cold you know. It’s kinda funny that you of all people think of me as warm.”  
“Elsa you are warm! Hey stop giggling at me!”  
“I’m sorry Anna, but I can’t help but find it funny! Me… warm!”  
“Oh shush you!” Anna grinned hearing her joke and give that light laugh, even if it was the restrained one the sound warmed Anna’s heart.   
“You are warm. Trust me on that. Everything about is warm like the sun in winter. A nice warmth that wraps you in a warm hug. A steady comfort that I know if I run your way you’ll make it all better. You always make it better. I hope I do that for you too.”  
Elsa felt fat tears roll down her face hearing Anna say that. Even after all this time Anna thought that about her. Her sweet baby sister, God she didn’t deserve her.   
“Oh Anna you have no idea how important you are to me. If I am the light warmth then you my dear are the whole sun. You are the greatest thing and please understand that everything I do is for you. Some day I hope it all makes sense, but until then I will do everything I can to deserve to be anywhere near your light. I hate to say this, but you should go before anyone finds you out there. I. Don’t want you to get into any trouble for being you, for helping me. I love you.”  
“Okay, but I’ll come back again soon when the coast is clear. I am not going to leave you alone for long ever again. We’ll figure something out you and me. I’ll be a better right hand from now on. I got ya Elsa, we’ll be okay. I love you too.”  
Elsa heard Anna get up and leave, and it took everything inside of herself not to call out to Anna to come back or to freeze open the lock and run after her. Anna was the only and brightest star in the dark night Elsa found herself trapped in, and she would never be able to get over how Anna still cared and was willing to brighten her world without hesitation. Elsa would beat this curse. She had to. If Anna could still care for Elsa after all of this then she would get control over this curse. She could do this, for Anna. She will do this. Elsa turned to get up from her spot against the door and startled when she saw her room or what was missing from it. All of the ice that covered a majority of her room was gone. There was no evidence of there being any ice at all anywhere in her room. It was like it was never there. Not a shard of ice or drop of water anywhere. Elsa didn’t understand it all all. All she knew was that this had never happened before. The last time her ice disappeared without a trace was when she could control it when she was little and played with Anna. Then it hit her. Anna. Anna fixed her. Elsa knew she could do this especially with Anna’s help. Maybe she should tell her the whole truth. She hated to lie to Anna at all. Maybe it was time to listen to her gut and let Anna in even though their parents were advocating the exact opposite. As she looked around her ice free room an old voice rang in her head, “We know better Elsie!” And Elsa couldn’t help but to agree with it with the evidence that was her ice free room. Now all she had to figure out was how she was going to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa was turning 17 today, but she couldn’t care less. She only wanted one thing, but she knew her wish was not going to be allowed. She wanted to see Anna. Even being allowed to talk to her through the door would be wonderful, but she knew her parents would never allow it. She remembered how things went so terribly wrong and she lost the one thing she really cared about. It was an accident. It really was… she never meant to hurt Anna. She tried to catch her. She shook her head and tried to get the memory to leave. It was best to not think about it. It haunted her enough in her sleep anyways. No she just needed to think about how well the last secret conversation Anna was able to devise between them went. It wasn’t a long conversation. It had only lasted a few moments, but those few minutes meant more to Elsa than anything, because Anna cared enough to stop for a few minutes just for her. It had been two weeks since then, and Elsa understood that Anna was being extra cautious since they almost got caught last time. It didn’t mean that Elsa didn’t miss her sister terribly, but she understood why it had been a while. She tried to keep herself busy instead of counting the minutes until she talked to Anna again or straining to hear any trace of her sister somewhere in the castle. Elsa knew she was being ridiculous, but she was feeling more and more stir crazy. Maybe it was time to work on adding more details to her blue print of the castle. That would keep her busy for a while. 

A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts. It was Gerda. She just knew from the knock. She quickly scurried over to the corner with her hands behind her back so Gerda didn’t have any need to be uncomfortable in being in the room with her. Gerda always claimed that she was never uncomfortable with her power, but Elsa was fearful that someday she would see the same look cross Gerda’s face that was always on her parents whenever they visited and entered her room. She glanced up from the floor when she heard the lock on the door click as it was unlocked. The door slowly opened as Gerda poked her head in and smiled before she entered the room.

“Good Morning Princess. I brought you your favorites this morning! And possibly a treat later.”

Elsa gave Gerda a small grin. She and Kai both tried so hard, and have been the best support that Elsa had these days. Since she was sanctioned to her room after the incident they were the only people she saw regularly and was able to talk to for longer than a few stolen minutes. Her parents came every once and a while to see if she had any better control on her powers, but if Elsa was being honest her powers have only gotten worse not better. She no longer had any control over her powers. The most she had managed was her current seven day streak of no ice mistakes. She had little hope that it was going to last though. Every time she thought that maybe just maybe this time she had finally gotten it under control ice seemed to slip out. She was to afraid to hope that this time would be any different. It would just hurt more when she failed once again at keeping control. 

“… and your parents plan to see you today. I thought I should let you know.”

“Thank you Gerda. Maybe if I tell them that I have had control for the last few days maybe they will at the very least let me talk to Anna through the door for a while. Do you think they’ll say yes since it is my birthday? I haven’t been allowed to see or talk to her in nine years. The only contact I’ve had with her is when she knocks on the door and tries to get me to answer before she eventually gets caught. It kills me not to answer, but the few times I have…”

Elsa looked down and her eyes were a little glassy. Gerda knew what she meant. The punishment that occurred to the girls whenever they were caught talking to one another. When only Anna was caught talking there was only slight yelling, but if Elsa was caught talking to Anna it was a whole different story. Hating to see Elsa look so down today of all days she had to interfere.

“Princess I know today is going to be different. I don’t think it would hurt to ask your parents, but I think we both know what their answer is going to be. Don’t worry too much though.”

Gerda moved slightly forward, and Elsa panicked.

“NO… DON’T COME ANY CLOSER… I don’t want to hurt you. Please just… Thank you Gerda.”

Gerda’s heart broke. It has gotten so much worse. The longer the girls were apart the worse it seemed to get, especially with Elsa. It wasn’t good for her to be trapped in this room. Gerda couldn’t wait for her surprise to Elsa later. She just had to keep her cool and wait. This was key. No one could know. She gave a slight nod to Elsa and left the princess’ room. Things were going to change. It may have taken nine years, but Gerda had finally accomplished it.

Elsa went to pacing around in her room repeating Conceal don’t feel… Conceal don’t feel… She was not going to loose control today. No ice mistakes. If she had any hope of seeing Anna today she had to keep control of this stupid curse. Once again Elsa had lost track of time in her mental ramblings, and she had no idea what time it was. All she knew was that her food had gone cool, the sun had moved in the sky, and someone else was knocking at her door. It was a stiff knock. She knew who it was. It was her father’s knock. Her parents were on the other side of the door. She could do this. Taking a deep breath she walked to the other side of the room to her corner again. And waited for her parents go enter her room. She kept her gaze fixed on a spot near the door as she hear the door unlocked.

Her parents entered her room. It was silent for a moment as they all stared at one another. Finally her parents spoke.

“Elsa we came to wish you a happy birthday. Your father and I came to see if there was anything you would like this year.”

This was her chance. She could possibly see her sister!

“I want to see Anna.”

Her parents instantly became ridged. 

“Elsa you know that is not possible.”

“I could stay way over here and she could stay by the wall on the other side of the hall. I just want to see and talk to my sister. I’ll even coincide to seeing her and just talk to her for a bit through the door. Please… I just want Anna.”

Her father’s voice boomed, “NO ELSA! You know you cannot see or talk to Anna. It is not safe! Are you really willing to put your sister in danger? You have no control over your powers! You could hurt her or reveal your powers to her. Don’t be selfish.”

Elsa didn’t know where she got the nerve to yell back, but it all came flying out of her.

“NO YOU LISTEN! IT IS NOT A SELFISH WISH! I HAVE BEEN LOCKED IN HERE FOR A MISTAKE NINE YEARS AGO! YOU KNOW I DIDN’T MEAN TO! I’D RATHER DIE THEN HURT ANNA! I HAVEN’T HAD AN ICE MISTAKE IN DAYS! BESIDES THAT I’M WILLING TO JUST TALK TO HER FROM BEHIND THE DOOR…” Elsa was loosing her fire… it was a pointless fight. All she did just now was get herself in trouble and more guards along the hallway for a while to make sure Anna stays away.

“I just want to talk to my sister.”

It was quiet for a beat. And her father just glared at her.

“Elsa, dear please understand we just can’t allow it. Please just let it go for now okay?”

Elsa stared at her mother then her father. This was a pointless battle. They weren’t going to listen. They never did before, so why did she keep trying? 

“I guess then some more books and some more supplies so I can make some blueprints and drawings.”

“Elsa those are things you can get any day… That’s not much of a gift.”

“It’s all I want besides Anna.”

With that Elsa turned away and hoped her parents would leave. Soon she hear the door shut again with the lock ominous click of the lock and she knew her parents were finally gone. Elsa was sort of glad that they were now gone. She did not want them to come back. She just wanted to be left alone. Why did she have to be cursed with these powers? Why did she have to be different? Why couldn’t she just be normal? 

Elsa was laying haphazardly across the top of her bed just staring at a random spot at her ceiling. This felt like the day that would never end. She wasn’t so sure that today was the shortest day of the year. It seemed to be dragging on. She was so wrapped up in her own mind that she didn’t notice the sound of feet seemingly inside the wall. All of a sudden she was torn from her thoughts when two bright blue eyes popped over her and obscuring her view of the ceiling. Elsa was so shock she thought that her mind had officially snapped.

“Anna?”

“So you do recognize me! I was worried you wouldn’t anyways… Happy Birthday Elsa!”

“An..Anna?”

Then Elsa heard the sweetest sound. Anna giggled and it wasn’t muffled through the door. It was right there. She shot up right and spun around and saw Anna falling back on her bed.

“Careful you stinker! Almost knocked heads there. I mean that wouldn’t have been too bad. I’ve got a pretty hard head, well my tutors say that and that I’ve got a thick head but it’s not my fault I don’t get math! They move too quickly...”

Anna was brought out of her babbling from a wet laugh erupting from Elsa.

“How… What… Anna?”

Elsa couldn’t figure out what was happening. How was Anna here in her room? All she knew was that she had never been so happy before in her life.

“Elsa? Are you okay? I can leave if you want me too, but Gerda told me that you miss me, and that you had a fight with Mom and Dad and weren’t answering to anyone… I got worried and Gerda found a way for me to get in her without our parents knowing… I still don’t understand that by the way, anyways so she found these old secret passages in the walls and our rooms are connected through these things, so we can see each other whenever we want! Though I have no idea how to navigate these things yet or how to find the hidden entrance ways yet… but that is pointless if you really don’t want me around in here in which case I can leave and stop bothering you if you just want to be left alone.”

“DON’T GO!”

Anna sat there wide eyed because one she was shocked to hear Elsa’s voice so loud. Part of her forgot that Elsa could raise her voice above her normal quiet speaking level, and two she had not heard Elsa responded so adamantly to anything in a while. It was like Elsa was afraid that if she blinked Anna would disappear and abandon her.

“Okay I won’t… I promise.”

Elsa smiled so large that Gerda who was watching from the hidden entrance in the wall saw and felt her heart expand. She hadn’t seen Elsa like that in too long. She knew this was the right thing to do, and felt bad having to interrupt the two sisters. 

“Princesses, I hate to interrupt but I just wanted to let you both know I’ll be back later with Princess Elsa’s dinner and something extra for you as well Princess Anna even though you already had dinner with your parents.” Anna giggled knowing Gerda fully knew she was never really full, “I’ll be back soon.”

Before Gerda left Elsa sprung up from where she was perched on her bed to stand in the middle of her room. With her grand smile gracing her face Elsa just had to express her gratitude.

“Gerda! Thank you for this. You have no idea how much this… Just thank you.”

After a quick nod back Gerda closed the wall and the girls were left alone. Elsa stood there in the center of her room staring at Anna, and not quiet knowing what to do. It had been so long, and she could hardly believe her sister was really there. Elsa could list every little thing Anna loved when they were little. She held on tightly to those memories. They were the only pieces of Anna she had left for so long. Now she wasn’t sure what to say or do. She could hold a short conversation like they had been whenever they could sneak a few moments in, but it was different with Anna standing right there in front of her. It killed her to admit, but she had no idea what Anna liked anymore. She didn’t know this version of Anna.

“Elsa come back and sit down, or is there something you wanna do in here?”

Elsa was starting to panic. Oh this was a terrible idea. I could hurt Anna. I’m just a monster that can’t control this stupid curse! Elsa’s eyes slammed shut, and her breathing started to become shallow and quick. She stared to back up until her back hit the wall. Her hands were up against her chest. Better my powers hit me instead of Anna… I can’t do this… Why can’t I be normal? Why can’t I control this? 

“Elsa?”

NO NO NO… Anna is still here CONTROL IT! Conceal don’t feel… Conceal don’t feel…

Elsa’s train of thought was broken when she felt two arms firmly wrapped around her. Flinging herself away Elsa wailed, “NOO DON’T TOUCH ME!!! I DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU! Please…”  
Elsa was in full panic curled up against the far corner, and Anna sat a little ways off starting wide eyed at her sister. Elsa’s hands curled close to her chest and she started crying.

“…Elsie you’re scaring me. I don’t know what to do. I promise not to touch you again, just please tell me what you need.”

Elsa was pulled back enough to the present to start to access her surroundings. Anna was crying and scared and it was her fault. 

“Anna I’m sorry… I’ll be okay just stay over there okay? It’s not safe for you to get too close to me okay?”

Anna nodded her head and stared wide eyed at Elsa. What happened to her sister? She was not like this when they were little. Whenever Elsa started to panic Anna would hug her close and hang onto her until she calmed back down. Elsa loved hugs then, but now… Anna was scared for her sister and she didn’t know how to help. 

“Okay. I can do that Elsie… so umm want me to catch you up on the castle staff? I know you always liked to keep up with them, and I haven’t been able to tell you through the door recently… but it’s not like I haven’t tried! There are so many guards that keep stopping me from coming by. They always tell me that I can’t bother you or that silence was asked for in the hallway or that it was by our parent’s orders. I don’t really get that either, but I won’t bother you about that now… Anyways umm what was OH! Right. So let’s see remember Oskar the cook? Well he and his wife, Nora, are now expecting a baby! I can’t wait for the baby to be born. They said they let me play with it and look after it sometimes! Though I know nothing about babies other than they are cute… Maybe I’ll just play with the baby, but wait how do you play with a baby… Can babies play?”

Anna was pulled from her rambles from a soft laugh. She glanced up and saw Elsa sitting more relaxed in the corner with a small smile on her face while she laughed. Anna grinned. She didn’t know what set Elsa off like that before or what she did to bring Elsa back to smiling and laughing no matter how small all Anna knew was that she was just happy she was able to fix it.

“Oh shush! What do you know about babies humm?”

“More than you would think. I may have experience with only one baby, but I helped Gerda a lot.” Elsa grinned larger as she remembered.

“Wait.. What? When was there a baby to help with? Why didn’t I get to join in??”

Elsa let out a slight laugh as she saw Anna trying to figure out this mystery baby.

“Silly it was you! It was a while ago now, but I remember quiet a bit and I don’t know if it applies to all babies I just know you were very cute. You had me won over the moment I saw you.”

Anna sat there entranced by Elsa. She had the softest of smiles on her face and almost a look of longing as she remembered.

“Really?? Tell me more!”

“Well at first I was told to keep away and to leave you alone. That you were too small to play with, but I was not very good at listening. You were so small and cute… I just wanted to be around you. I’m pretty sure I drove Gerda crazy because I was always hovering nearby if you were in the room. Though one night Gerda changed her tune and started showing me how to look after you.”

“What happened??”

Elsa chuckled and smiled at Anna.

“Well you were crying. I kept trying to sleep and you were wailing away over on your side of the room, so eventually I just went and climbed into your crib. I figured if I hated to be alone and didn’t want to be asleep when the sky was awake like it was that night then maybe you didn’t either. I sat in the crib and just talked to you and tried to make up stories for you. At some point you had stopped crying. Apparently Gerda was standing in the door way for sometime watching us and how I got you to stop crying. Since then She showed me everything and allowed me to help take care of you.”

“That’s amazing Elsie!”

A tear ran down Elsa’s face, and Anna panicked.

“I’m sorry! Don’t cry!”

Elsa laughed and shook her head.

“I’m not upset you goof. It’s just I haven’t been called that in so long. I thought I imagined hearing it earlier, but I guess not. I thought you forgot about that name so long ago. You stopped calling for your Elsie so long ago.”

“Oh… Do you want me to stop calling you that? I mean I know you’re older now and it was a name I gave you when we were really little..”

“No. It was always your name for me. I could never hate it. Okay that’s not completely true, but..”

“What do you mean? If it bothers you I promise never to say it again!”

“ANNA! It’s not like that. I meant that the name grew on me. The name started because you couldn’t say my name right. I got so frustrated because I couldn’t get you to say it right, but I couldn’t stay mad cause your face always light up and you looked so proud when you yelled ‘MY ELSIE’. It eventually became my favorite thing to hear, because it meant you were near by.”

“So I can keep calling you that then? You don’t hate it?”

“Anna for all I care you could called me oh I don’t know… Herbert and I would be glad.”

Anna giggled, “What? Elsie your are too funny! I was just worried that you just well… it doesn’t matter.”

Elsa grew serious. 

“Anna anything that has anything to do with you does indeed matter. What is it?”

Anna stared at her lap as she fiddled with her hands.

“Well you see I stopped calling you Elsie because Mom and Dad told me you hated it and didn’t want to be called by a baby name. That you preferred Elsa. I figured it might have been true since you never answered me when I tried to call you through your door you never answered. That maybe if you out grew the childish name then maybe you out grew me too.”

“Anna I could never out grow you. I never told them that I hated the name either. I just never answered before because I’m not allowed to. Technically I’m braking so many rules when I talk to you through the door during our secret conversations never mind right now, but maybe just for a little bit I can be slightly selfish.”

“Wait you never mentioned that you are not allowed to talk to me! But why? This doesn’t make sense…”

“Trust me Anna it makes sense. It truly does. I obeyed because it meant you were safe, and I was updated on how you were. I would willing walk into fire if I knew it would keep you safe and happy.”

Anna sat there trying to make sense of all of this, but it all didn’t add up. 

“Elsie I don’t understand any of this, and if you walked into fire understand I’m running in after you!”

“Anna if I walk into fire you better not follow me, believe me I would be fine but that’s beside the point. The point is I will do anything for you. Please understand while this all might not make sense to you it is all for you. Please believe me. Everything I do is to keep you safe.”

“WHAT ABOUT YOU THOUGH? WHO WILL KEEP YOU SAFE! WHAT NO ONE SEEMS TO GET I’M NOT HAPPY WITHOUT YOU!”

Elsa stopped and really took Anna in at that moment. She saw what no one else was willing to tell her these past nine years. Anna wasn’t okay. She was hurt, angry, and had this haunted look in her eyes. While she was keeping Anna physically safe from her powers she was allowing Anna to still be hurt emotionally and mentally.

“Oh God Anna… Sunshine it’s okay. See? I’m right here. You are okay now, your Elsie is here. I’m going to fix this even if it kills me alright? You’re not alone anymore. Momma and Papa are wrong and just don’t get it, but we know better… alright? I’m going to ask Gerda if she can help. Kai might help too- I trust him at least. I need Dr. Nilsen too, maybe he can help me…” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NEED DR.NILSEN? ARE YOU SICK?? IS THAT WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN HIDING FROM ME ALL THIS TIME?”

“NO! I mean well… oh how do I explain this to you? You used to know, oh it would be so much easier if you remembered.”

“THEN TELL ME!”

“I CAN’T!”

The girls sat there in silence for a moment before Elsa softly spoke again.

“I can’t tell you… I’m not allowed to and I’m afraid what will happen if you truly know, so just please hang in here for a moment while I try to find a way to explain this to you… I am sick, but it’s not something you can catch from me. I’ve had it all my life and it used to be under control and now it’s not. That’s why I had to go away. I didn’t want you to get hurt from it. I just… I need Dr. Nilsen’s help to see if he can help me find a way to manage it better if I am going to be safe enough to be around you again.”

Anna sat there nodding her head as she tried to wrap her head around what her sister was saying. It made sense and helped to place this whole mess into perspective. Elsa obviously didn’t want to be separated from her, but she allowed it because she thinks she is dangerous, but she is not infectious. What she couldn’t understand was why her parents didn’t want the girls to have any contact at all.

“I think I understand to an extent. I just don’t understand how you are dangerous. Honestly I don’t believe that one bit. I think you have been lead to believe that, and I don’t think that Gerda or Kai put that stupid idea in your head. I hate this but I think I really do believe that it is the same people that have kept us apart. No I know it was Mom and Dad. I love them, but they are just so wrong about this. Tell me what I need to do.”

“Anna they mean well you know that. It’s… It’s complicated. If I knew you were okay then I wouldn’t lie and disobey them on using those secret passages to see you, but I can see you’re not so… I’ll find a way to make myself safe…”

“Elsie you’re not dangerous!”

“Sunshine I am.”

“Well I don’t believe that. Hey Elsie, why do you keep calling me sunshine?”

Elsa gave a soft smile at her sister.

“Cause you’re like a little sun. You remind me of warmth, happiness, and hope. It comes off of you in rays. You’re my little sunshine.”  
Elsa then felt panic grip her in a vise when she saw Anna burst into tears. She didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t even sure what she did that caused her sister to cry like this. She knew she wasn’t physically hurt, so it must have been something she said. Oh why couldn’t she do anything right? Her arms ached as she tried not to reach out and gather her baby sister as close to her as she possibly could. Like if she held Anna tight enough she could fix it, but she can’t hold Anna. She could hurt her, and that well that wouldn’t help Anna at all. So Elsa sat there terrified and not knowing what to do. Then she remembered something from when they were little.

Anna was startled enough to stop crying and only have tears rolling down her face as she stared in awe at her sister. She was singing and it was the most beautiful thing Anna had ever heard in her life. She vaguely remembered that Elsa used to sing to her when she had nightmares when they were little, but she could not remember what it sounded like. All she knew was that she was mesmerized by her sister. Enchanted more like. She could sit and listen to her sister sing forever. 

Elsa noticed Anna was no longer crying and staring at her with the widest eyes filled with pure awe. She stopped singing and gave Anna a soft smile. Relief filled her now that Anna had stopped crying and she could see that she was now okay. She had helped. She had done something right. 

“I.. Why did you stop singing? It.. You… Your amazing!”

“Thank you Anna. And I don’t sing really. I only do when you want or need it. I’m glad me singing still works. I hate… when you are… I just… I’ll do anything for you.”

Anna slowly scooted closer to Elsa. Soon she was right next to her, she looked into Elsa’s eyes and then slowly lowered her head down to lay in Elsa’s lap. She curled up and laid as still as she could. Elsa was as stiff as a bored and terrified to move. She wasn’t sure why she allowed Anna to come this close never mind touch her. Soon she felt her powers were going to cooperate and stay inside. Her body ached, but she didn’t mind at all. She was touching Anna and she was safe. A tear slipped past as she sat and marveled at the moment. She sat there trying to memorize how the weight of Anna in her lap felt and how…

“You’re warm”

“Humm?”

Anna was content laying in her sister’s lap and was trying not to fall asleep. Elsa’s voice startled her and she was not quite sure she understood her sister’s wonder in that statement, but she was not going to question Elsa right now. She was just going to enjoy this moment. As time passed she felt Elsa’s body relax and she soon felt a phantom weight wrap around her. A small smile graced Anna’s lips as she realized Elsa had wrapped her arms around her even if she was barely touching her. Anna shuffled her self closer and pressed herself up against Elsa and waited almost expecting Elsa to push her away, but gave a soft sigh when she felt Elsa wrap her arms more securely holding her close. The girls stayed there just enjoying the moment. A moment neither of them thought they would ever have had until it happened, so now they were just enjoying this moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa sat there on the floor absorbing the long forgotten sensation of warmth. Anna was warm. Anna was cuddled up into her lap touching her and she is safe. Elsa never thought this would ever happen again, and now that it had she never wanted to lose this. She liked warmth and the weight of Anna on her. When she was little Anna was quiet clingy and there were times that having her little sister hanging off of her was annoying, but now she couldn’t find the reason why. The amount of trust Anna placed in her to relaxed enough to doze off and trust all of her weight to be supported by Elsa blew her away. Though Anna didn’t know that she shouldn’t trust her. She didn’t know that the person who had hurt her the most was the person she was laying on. Oh God what was she doing? She shouldn’t be this close to Anna. She was putting her in danger. She then realized that her hands were touching Anna, she stiffened and yanked her hands away from as if they would taint her baby sister if they stayed there a moment longer. How stupid was she? She knew better than to let herself touch Anna especially with her hands! Your powers have been listening lately and the acute ache in her chest where it all was collected was agreeing not to move from there right now. She was technically safe right now… NO! That doesn’t matter she doesn’t know how long that was going to last and beside it was better safe than sorry.

“Elsie we’re okay. Relax… not as comfy when ya all tensey-stiff. Whatever it is it doesn’t matter to me. Yes I know you are over thinking, now if you feel comfortable enough I liked it when you held me..”

Elsa smiled a bit as Anna pulled her back and distracted her from her thoughts. She let herself relax a bit and when she did Anna snuggled closer, patted her haphazardly while also muttering, “Good Elsie” then rewrapped herself around her sister. Elsa threw caution to the wind when she felt Anna exhale and nuzzle her head against her and said, “You smell nice like fresh snow… like home.” Elsa threw her arms around her sister and pulled her as close as she could without crushing her and then bent herself to curl around Anna in her lap finally resting her head on top of Anna’s. 

Anna was wide awake now. She kept the startled yelp from escaping her lips. She was terrified that she would spook Elsa away, but she really didn’t expect Elsa to initiate that much physical affection. She had hoped that Elsa would put her arms loosely back around her like before, but never expected never mind hope for this. Anna quickly tangled her hands in the loose folds of Elsa’s dress and gripped it as tight as she could in her fists. She didn’t want to lose this ever again, but knowing Elsa after they detangled from their embrace it would be a while before Elsa allowed this again. 

This is how Gerda found the girls when she came back in with their dinner. She was slightly concerned when her knock on the door went unanswered, so she slowly opened the door and entered the room unnoticed by its two occupants. A grin took over her kindly face as she took in a sight her heart had missed. This is how things should have been like all of these years, with the girls together. A tear escaped her misty eyes, when she realized how Elsa had a tight grip around Anna. Elsa had not allowed anyone to get close to her, let alone touch her in a few years now if she could help it. That girl was terrified of making any sort of mistake with her powers she had taken the isolation to a whole different level. An unhealthy level if anyone asked for Gerda’s opinion on the matter. She didn’t know how Anna managed to accomplish this feat, but that girl had once again worked her magic on her sister. It was also rare to see Anna so still and content anywhere for any length of time. That girl was always on the move like a raging inferno, but now she was completely calm and still. Somehow just being with one another calmed and soothed them like nothing else could. It was like the girls were two extremes that needed the other to balance out.

Gerda hated the idea of disrupting the girls and making her presents known, but Elsa really needed to eat. She knew that the past two days all meals that she had brought up for her have gone uneaten. She was getting nervous for the young princess. Apologizing in her mind to the two girls she made herself know.

“Princesses excuse me, I have your dinner.”

Oddly enough Elsa was not the one to react like Gerda thought. It was Anna who tried to shift, but was stuck in Elsa’s arms.

“Elsie I love this, but Gerda is her with food. We can do this again laters. Right now I wanna see what smells so good!”

Both Gerda and Anna heard a soft sigh come from Elsa.

“Alright…”

Elsa slowly allowed Anna to be untangled from her. When Anna went to get up, she stumbled back a bit and was surprised to find that Elsa was refusing to let go of her left arm. She smiled back and pulled her sister up with her to then drag her over to the small table Elsa had in her room where Gerda was setting their dinner for them to eat. Gerda was beyond shocked to see that Elsa was refusing to lose physical contact with Anna at all. When the girls got to the table, Anna felt Elsa’s hesitation so she grabbed her chair and dragged it right next to Elsa’s and plopped down in the chair and smiled at Elsa. Gerda watched in awe as the girls silently communicated with one another like they did it everyday. Anna dove straight into eating her meal, while Elsa just sat there with her side pressed against Anna as she stared at her plate. Gerda was going to prod the girl in hopes of getting her to eat a bite or two, but Anna reacted faster.

“Elsie aren’t you going to eat? I promise it taste amazing. Nothing on your plate will taste bad, so you have no reason not to eat it.”

Elsa stared at Anna for a moment before she got up and started pacing the room.

“Elsie?”

Elsa ignored Anna and Gerda for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts on what she needed to say. She was afraid this wonderful moment with Anna was going to come to an end once she told Anna the whole truth, so she tried to hold onto the contact to Anna as long as she could before that was lost to her once again. Gerda was here now, so she could help Anna leave once she decided she wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Now she just had to spit out the truth to her baby sister. She just didn’t know how or if it really was a good idea to do so. Maybe she should just stay quiet. God she was so confused.

“Gerda… Is…Is it right to tell Anna everything? Do I… Should I just… I… I… don’t…”

Elsa stammered as she tried to find the courage to face the truth. She wasn’t even sure if she should even disobey her parents to that extent. She was already breaking so many rules… She couldn’t decide if that meant she shouldn’t cross anymore lines today or if she might as well just brake one more rule.

“Princess if you mean what I think you do, then I think you should. I think it is something you both need.”

Elsa nodded her head as Anna sat silently watching trying to gauge if she needed to jump in and help Elsa if she really started to panic instead of doing her thought filled pacing. Elsa finally stopped walking back and forth and stood in front of Anna a few paces away, just in case the truth made Anna uncomfortable to be anywhere close to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she looked into Anna’s eyes and spoke the first words of the explanation that fell off her tongue.

“I almost killed you when you were five and since the accident I have been locked into my room since then.”

Anna stared in shock at her sister never in her wildest dreams imagining those words ever falling from her sister’s lips. This was her sister that felt bad when she killed a bug, who forgave people who never deserved it to begin with, her sister who was kind to a fault! Her attention was pulled back to the present when she heard Elsa start to ramble. 

“It was an accident, I swear. I would never hurt you on purpose, but I missed and lost control of my powers when I slip when we were playing in the ballroom one night. It was an accident… You woke me up like you used to when the aura borealis were too bright because ‘the sky’s awake, so I’m awake, so we have to play!’ and like always that got me out of bed. We went to the ballroom for more room to play like you wanted. You used to love it. You made me think my powers were amazing… How could I not when your face lit up…”

Tears streamed down Elsa’s face and Anna stayed glued to her seat as fuzzy memories began to resurface in her mind.

“You made the snowman inside for me… You’d fill the ballroom with snow… Once you turned the whole room into an ice rink for me to learn how to skate…”

Anna’s eyes widened as she started to piece everything together. It was all starting to make sense. In a flash Anna closed the gap between them and thew herself on Elsa. 

Elsa luckily caught Anna and was able to hold her weight without the two of them hitting the floor. She was shocked and didn’t know what was happening. This didn’t make sense. Anna wasn’t running away and calling her a monster like she thought she should be.

“Anna I don’t think you understand… I’m cursed… I’m a monster that almost killed you.”

“Shut up! YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER! I don’t care if you have magical wintery powers. You are my sister and I love you. Plus what happened was an accident and I seem to be perfectly fine. I am right here! ALIVE!”

“NO YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” Elsa yelled as she tore herself away from Anna to the other side of the room, “I SHOT YOU IN THE HEAD WITH MY ICE! THAT WHITE STAND OF HAIR IS BECAUSE OF ME! YOU ARE ONLY ALIVE BECAUSE OF SOME TROLLS!”

Elsa broke down and huddled in a corner cry, “I’m a monster” over and over again while slightly rocking. She clutched her head wailing as her mind trapped her back at that night being forced to watch her sister get hit and die by her ice over and over again. She couldn’t breath… Maybe she didn’t want to breath anymore. It would be so much easier to stop fighting and just let go…   
Anna and Gerda stood there shell shocked for a moment before they could register what had just happened. Gerda went to move forward, but quickly stopped knowing that Elsa was about to lose control and went to pull Anna in to the secret passage until Elsa calmed back down, but Anna had already rushed over to Elsa and fell to her knees in front of her. 

“Elsa! I’m right here! You are not a monster! I forgive you! Do you hear me? I FORGIVE YOU! It was an accident… I’m right here safe and alive. I’m okay, you’re okay… I need you to come back to me. I need you to breath… Please Elsa… I don’t know what to do… I’m scared.”

Anna shifted forward a bit until she was close enough to grab Elsa’s hands. Anna grabbed onto Elsa’s hands and held on to them while she rubbed circles into the back of them with her thumbs. 

“You feel that? Focus on that… That feeling is my hands on yours. I am right here…”

Elsa latched on to Anna’s hands as she tried to slow down her own breathing. She grounded herself in the reality that was Anna right there holding her hands. After sometime, Elsa collapsed forward and laid limp against Anna as her breaths still shuttered past her lips. Anna caught Elsa in her arms, and was quite panicked and held her sister as close and tight against her as she could. 

“I got ya Elsie. I got ya.”

Anna stroked her hand through Elsa’s hair, and she wasn’t quite she if she was doing that to soothe Elsa or herself with that action. 

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. You locked yourself away for years trying to keep me safe. I may not agree with it, but I can’t thank you enough for the sacrifices you made for me. I love you so much.”

“I’d do anything for you… Sometimes I feel like I haven’t done enough for you. That I haven’t made up for hurting you. I have failed for so long. I can barely control my powers. Please understand that I am still not safe to be around.. I am still dangerous, but you seem to need me, even want me around so I will do anything to make myself safe enough to for you.”

“Your powers might be unsafe, but YOU are not dangerous. That I do not believe that one bit. If you really were dangerous you wouldn’t be hurting yourself trying to keep everyone else safe.”

Gerda let the tears stream down her face as she watched the two girls interact with each other. She quietly turned and left the room feeling that she was not needed and that the girls needed to have this moment alone. She would come back later and check on them. For now she knew the girls would be okay. With that she tried to quietly slipped out of the room unnoticed, but when she closed the door behind her both girls glanced toward the newly closed and locked door. 

“I guess we made Gerda uncomfortable…”

“No I don’t think so… I think she was just trying to be nice and give us sister time.”

Elsa nodded her head and then moved back so that she was sitting on the floor just a few inches away from Anna now. The girls sat there content to just be near each other for a bit until Anna’s stomach got the better of her. It made a loud rumble that reverberated in the room causing Elsa to softly laugh.

“I think we need to feed that monster in your belly there Sunshine.”

Anna nodded and quickly scrambled up onto her feet and stood waiting for Elsa with her hands extended out to help her sister up. Elsa almost chocked up when she saw that Anna still cared and wanted to be near her even after she final told the whole truth. Elsa hesitated on placing her gloved hands in Anna’s awaiting ones. Once her hands were gently placed in Anna’s she felt Anna lightly squeeze her hands in reassurance. A soft wistful smile graced Elsa’s lips as she allowed Anna to help her up and lead her back to the table that held their food. 

Gerda had left domed covers over their food allowing the food to still be warm. Anna was ecstatic that their food was still warm and heartily dug into her plate. She quickly noticed though that Elsa was just sitting next to her pushing the food around her plate and looking at her through her lashes. Anna stopped eating and turned her attention to her sister. What could be distracting her now? Before Elsa was pent up with the need to tell her the whole truth, but now she couldn’t understand why Elsa wasn’t eating her food.

“Elsie aren’t you hungry?”

Elsa’s head fully snapped up to look at her as she dropped her fork to her plate and shook her head no.

“Did you have something earlier or something?”

Again Anna watched as her sister shook her head no and glanced away fidgeting like she was hiding something.

“Elsie… What’s wrong? You can tell me. No judgments I swear on all of the chocolate in Arendelle.”

This statement brought a small smile back onto Elsa’s face as she sat there playing with her hands in her lap as she tried to find the words to explain it to her sister.

“I haven’t eaten my past few meals… I just don’t feel like I can. This happens when I can successfully control my powers for any length of time. I just can’t stand the idea of food among other things, but at least for that block of time my powers aren’t an issue.”

Anna sat there and stared at her sister in horror. Did anyone realize what this was doing to Elsa? It was making her sick… no it was killing her slowly. Elsa was in pain. She quickly grabbed both of her sisters hands and held them close to her.

“Elsie that is not okay! You aren’t okay like this! What exactly do you mean by controlling your powers?”

Elsa was startled by the contact and went stiff as she quickly tried to suppress more of her powers inside of herself. 

“What do you mean by that? It’s normal to me. And you know what I mean by control… being able to hold all of the ice in. If I can master that I will be allowed out. All of the rules will be lifted and I could go anywhere in the castle with you.”

Anna was shocked and beyond angry. How was any of this allowed to get this far? Could no one see what they were doing to her sister?

“Elsa that is NOT control! That is suppressing your powers… denying who you really are! No wonder why you feel terrible and can’t eat! You actually hurt too much… You probably loose control because you are trying to hold something that should be let out! Hear me out here and tell me if it makes sense. What you are doing is like trying to put on the cap to hold something in a bottle that is too full and that bottle keeps on being filled. Sure when the bottle isn’t all that full it isn’t that difficult, but the more in the bottle the harder it is. Eventually the pressure is too great no matter what it leaks out!”

“That actually… That really makes sense. So you think I shouldn’t be trying to hold it all in?”

“Tell me this, did you ever have trouble controlling it when you were younger and used your powers all the time with me?”

“No.. It was never a problem until after the accident. All the problems came after the accident.”

“So maybe we try a new method. I think we need to use your powers more. I think like anything you have to actually PRACTICE using them to master it. I mean you didn’t pick up a book and just know how to read immediately you have to practice and work on it until you can. You know what I mean?”

“This actually makes sense to me. I… I think you might be right.”

Elsa looked down at her hands in Anna’s in wonder. Was it really that simple all this time? Anna gently flipped Elsa’s hands over in her own and cradled them allowing Elsa’s palms to be facing up.

“Elsie do the magic!”

Elsa was startled to hear the familiar phrase once again, and was scared to do anything with her powers this close to Anna. Anna must have seen the terror in her eyes.

“It’s okay! Breath! If you want I will stand on the other side of the room if that makes you more comfortable.”

Elsa quickly nodded her head. The two girls got up and went to two different corners of the room. Elsa was still worried on using her powers with Anna still in the room, but she couldn’t find herself able to disappoint her sister. Anna looked so excited at the thought of seeing her powers. She was almost vibrating in the corner. After a deep breath Elsa removed the gloves from her hands and allowed her magic to flow back into her finger tips and felt her shoulders slightly drop in relief. The pressure in her chest lessened and the hum of her powers in her fingertips seemed to be whispering to her that it promised to behave. With a quick flourish Elsa made a small snowbank in the center of her room between herself and Anna and created the snowman from their childhood. After she finished she quickly focused in on Anna slightly afraid that she was going to see fear, but instead found pure joy, wonder, and pure awe as Anna stared at what her sister just willed into existence. A moment passed before Anna sprinted up to the snowman and dropped to her knees.

“He is exactly how I remembered him… Do you remember what we always used to name him?”

“Olaf. You named the first one Olaf and every snowman since we have named them the same.”

Elsa walked behind the snowman and dropped down to her knees and grabbed at his icy arms to make them move as she talked in a funny voice, “I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs!”

A wet laugh escaped Anna’s lips and before Elsa knew it Anna lunged around the snowman and tackled her into the snow.

“I like warm hugs too. Thank you for making him.”

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and held her tightly for a moment, before she pulled both of them back to the table for the third time that evening. 

“Eat, I know you must be still hungry. You were almost inhaling all of it earlier before I distracted you.”

“Do you think you can eat now? I don’t want to see you skipping food because you are in too much pain. Do you need to used more of your powers first? How badly do you still hurt?”

Elsa grabbed Anna’s face and caught her gaze with her own.

“I’m okay now. I just ache a bit now, but I can manage it. I can stand the idea of eating now so I will. There is no need to worry or panic now okay? You are helping, and we can play or experiment more after I know you are properly fed. Now eat before your food gets too cold.”

Anna nodded her head in her sisters bare hands. Anna didn’t say anything unsure if it would make Elsa panic if she brought attention to her lack of gloves at the moment, so she turned back to her food and waited. She only started eating once she saw Elsa beginning to eat from her own plate. Anna was still concerned that Elsa was still in pain from a backlog of her powers in her system, but they knew how to manage that now. Anna kept an eye on Elsa from the corner of her eye as she ate. She knew they had a long way to go, but she would make it better. Elsa spent too long suffering trying to keep her safe the only way she knew how. Now it was her turn to take care of her sister.


	8. Chapter 8

After Anna was satisfied with the amount that Elsa ate, she dragged her over to the snow that was still in the center of the room. With a few steps left she flashed a grin at Elsa, then sprinted the rest of the way and jumping into the snow. Elsa smiled at the large giggle that escaped from Anna. 

“It is like jumping into a big pillow! This is the softest snow I have ever felt! This is amazing!”

“Of course it is soft. I had a feeling you were going to eventually jump into it if you didn’t run in fear first. You always did jump into any snow I would make.”

“Well for one I could never be scared of anything because of you. For you? Now that is a different story. Anyways have you ever jumped into snow? It is SO much fun! You should try it sometime.”

Elsa smiled and then ran and jumped into the snow next to her sister. Anna laughed and leaned into her. Elsa laid down in the snow and pulled Anna with her. They laid there for a while with Elsa playing with Anna’s hair. 

“I missed you.”

Anna glanced up at her sister and saw her staring at the ceiling. Words felt inadequate in this moment, so she just snuggled into Elsa’s side after she kissed her cheek. At some point Anna got hold of Elsa’s hand and was playing with in in her own. She was sprawled out on top of Elsa and was tracing, flipping, and examining her hand. Elsa was slightly crushed under Anna, but didn’t have the heart to tell her plus she was amused by her behavior.

“Find a map there? Answers to the worlds most sought after questions?”

“Oh shush… I like your hands. I feel like I haven’t seen then in ages. They are always in gloves. I mean your gloves are pretty and for a long time I just thought you had a thing about dirt! Now I guess they were for keeping the cold in, though I don’t see how gloves keep magic in anyways… How are your hands so soft?”

Elsa let out her first belly laugh from Anna’s complete and utter random subject change. Anna felt warm all over feeling Elsa’s laugh take her over. She was ecstatic to hear Elsa actually fully laugh. While she had no idea what she did or said to accomplish that she was happy anyways. With a grin on her face she went back to examining Elsa’s hand. She was startled and then froze solid when she finally noticed something on Elsa’s hand. They were faint and she almost missed the thin silvery lines that ran along her hands and there where mainly gathered towards her wrist. At first she thought it was a trick of the lighting, but then she noticed that if she ran her fingers there it felt different… She quickly bolted up right and scrambled for Elsa’s other hand to see if they were present there as well. She saw they were there as well, and was drawn out from her speculations on how these marks ended up on her sister from Elsa making her presents known again. 

“Sunshine, what’s the matter?”

“Elsie what are these marks?”

Elsa frozen as she realized what Anna finally noticed on her hands. She had forgotten that the marks marred skin with all of the joy of having Anna back. She should have known better and kept her hands hidden from Anna. She didn’t want to explain and sour any feelings that her sister already had towards her parents. What was she going to say? She didn’t want to lie, but she didn’t want to hurt Anna with the truth either. She knew what Anna would say if she asked and gave her a choice in the matter. Anna would want the truth from her no matter what. After all these years of lying to her, maybe it was time for nothing but straight honesty for now on between the two of them. If Elsa could not trust Anna who else could she then trust? Elsa twitched and pulled her hands away from Anna’s reach and twisted her hands together in her own lap. 

“These are my souvenirs from the shackle experiment.”

“I’m sorry did you just say SHACKELS?”

Elsa couldn’t look at Anna while she told her this and her need to find her gloves was creeping back up again. 

“There were a few times where the control over my powers were called into question and more aggressive actions had to occur until this curse was more manageable…”

“Your powers are not a curse and I don’t think I like the sounds of this ‘aggressive action’ I mean I don’t see the need for it at all! So, what if you accidently froze something or made drifts of snow! That does not hurt anyone!”

“Anna you don’t understand I’m not supposed to have any magic! It is not natural, and it is my duty to ensure no one knows about my defect. These powers, curse, abomination of human nature have done nothing but take things from me. They are not a gift. They are the dark force taking EVERYTHING away from me.”

“Elsie…” 

“No Anna you don’t get it these powers scare me more than the dungeon or those shackles that were made just for me… I HATE THEM MORE THAN THAT STUPID LOCK ON MY DOOR!” 

Elsa glares at her hands to Anna’s astonishment, and she spits out,

“If cutting my hands off would get rid of this curse I would have done it years ago, but I KNOW that won’t work. All that would do would leave me as an even larger burden…”

“YOU, CROWNED PRINCESS OF ARENDELLE, HAIR APARENT TO THE THRONE, MY BELOVED SISTER, ELSIE ARE NOT A BURDEN IN ANY WAY, AND I REPEAT WILL NOT HURT YOURSELF IN ANYWAY! I cannot understand that you do not see what I see when I look at you. If I could be anything like you, I would be lucky. I know I cannot make you see yourself the way you really are immediately, but I will get you to see it. We are going to work on that, now for the more pressing issue. WHAT IS THIS DUNGEON, SPECIAL SHACKELS, AND LOCK? EXPLAIN NOW.” 

Elsa staired wide eyed at Anna originally from confusion to Anna’s response to what she had said. Anna genially did not see any of the things she had been told countess times and had accepted as reality like the sky being blue. She was quite confused on what was really true or not regarding her powers. She desperately wanted to believe Anna, but she feared that Anna’s affection and unending devotion might be blinding her from the truth. Elsa sighed as she now tried to explain to Anna about the harsher realities that have been her life these past few years.

“The lock has been in place on my door since I was sent into this room years ago. The lock is on the other side, originally to ensure that it was always locked and I would not be tempted to unlock I on my side and open the door when ever you came by and begged for me to come out. That was their way of ensuring that you were completely safe. Now it is to keep more so to keep me inline… I keep asking for too much and my powers are more unpredictable. The dungeon and the shackles came about after a very bad summer. It was apparently that year the summer heat came early, they thought maybe that had something to do with it, but I think it was all the storms. I have no idea if it was a hot summer or not all I do know is that It was storm after storm, and I was agitated. Nothing I did worked. The ice won and was running rampant during the build up before every storm hit. I trashed my room and ruined just about everything in it. Mother and Father were scared that it was getting to much for the room to hold in and that someone was going to get hurt, so father took me to the lowest most secluded park of the dungeon where he had installed some new special shackles to keep my powers from running rampant.”

“Elsie…”

Anna could only choke out her sister’s name before she lunged forward and clung onto her sister like her life depended on it. All she could see in her mind was a small and scared Elsa all alone in the dungeon like a prisoner. And it was not like it was much better when she was in her room. She was LOCKED into her OWN room. Anna could not wrap her head around the idea that anyone thought any of this was okay. Worst of all Elsa seemed okay with it all, like all of this was normal or should be allowed. Anna then felt a deep seeded guilt. All this time she was complaining and feeling sorry for herself when she wasn’t mad at her sister for avoiding her all the while Elsa was enduring all of this in silence all because of her misguided need to keep her oblivious and the most ungrateful sister safe. Her loneliness seems like nothing now compared to Elsa’s almost complete isolation and abuse. Anna hated to even think of the word, but that really is what has happened to her sister if she was being honest. The evidence of that was right there on Elsa’s scared hands. What Anna just could not understand was how any of this came to pass to begin with. Whose idea was any of this? Anna just could not fathom doing any of the things that happened to her sister to anyone. How did anyone think this was okay and to Elsa of all people?

Elsa sat there stiff as a board for a few moments as Anna clung onto her like a lifeline. She was shocked to say the least when Anna threw herself on top of her again. Honestly, she believed that this story, might have finally scared Anna about the lack of control she had over her powers, but once again Anna did the exact opposite of what she expected. At this point Elsa should have guessed that what she thought was going to be Anna’s reaction meant that the reality was going to be the opposite. Slowly Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and held her close, stroked her hair while slightly rocking her back and forth. She did not know what else to do other then to comfort the mall shaking frame of her sister. The way her sister was shaking was reminding her of when they were younger, and Anna was terrified of thunderstorms. Without fail Anna would be curled up next to or on top of Elsa terrified out of her little mind seeking comfort and safety from her older sister who she truly believed was not afraid of anything. Elsa used to tell her that there was plenty of things she was afraid of, but Anna said it did not matter because she never showed it. She was like a stable rock in a storm. Now Elsa knew more than enough about fear, but none of her fears mattered when Anna needed her. She was terrified of her powers winning and acting out, but that did not matter with Anna needing Elsa to keep her calm. Elsa could make a deal with her powers it seemed then. She could feel them agree to listen to her and to stay calm inside of her closer to her chest then anywhere near her hands, so she could safely touch Anna. Sure, there was some discomfort for her, but to Elsa none of that mattered. What truly mattered was Anna. 

“Sunshine it’s alright.”

Anna gripped onto Elsa even tighter. 

“Elsie… I’m so sorry. I am the worst sister ever. While you had to endure all of this that NEVER should of happened to you I was just thinking about myself. I never imagined… I’M SO SORRY!”

“SUNSHINE!”

Anna whimpered and burrowed closer to her sister, but remained silent. 

“I never want to hear you diminish your own pain ever again. Your suffering is just as valid as anyone else’s. Besides those things don’t bother me anymore. Sure I don’t like it when I am locked down there. The shackles are uncomfortable and hurt if I accidentally let ice form in them. I’ve come to accept all of these things and I do know how to open the lock on my door. I figured that one out quick. Do you remember the day when you wow up and realized I was moved to another room?”

“Of course I do. You yelled at everyone and stopped to tell me everything was going to be okay. That I was to listen to everyone. You looked so sad. Like it was killing you to even talk to me. I thought you didn’t want to see or talk to me. Now I can see you were sad and terrified because you didn’t want to leave me but you had to.”

“You have no idea how much it killed me to send you away and not to just hold you close. Anyways the lock on the door had already been switched around when I was moved in here. I heard you outside of the door and I just couldn’t ignore it. It was my chance to see if you really were okay and to say goodbye. After we came back from seeing the trolls Mother and Father kept us apart. I wasn’t allowed anywhere near our room I was immediately sent in here. Gerda and Kai made sure I got some of my things, but I made sure that my doll was left behind for you…”

“They didn’t even… so you made sure you left something behind for me?”

“Of course I did. I wanted to leave something for you so you’d know I still cared. I also figured that if I couldn’t be there with you that maybe doll Elsa would be enough.”

“You’re a big mushy softy. You know that?”

“Haha! You are probably one of the only people to actually believe that. I believe the last description I got was I was just like my ice, cold, hard, and stannic.”

“Well I can tell you on good authority you are none of those things. So there! Wait a minute… how did you open the door then?”

Elsa had to laugh a bit. Anna was such a goofy scatter brain sometimes. 

“I froze the lock open. I got in a lot of trouble for that, but I still think it was worth it.”  
“You froze the lock open?”

“Yep, broke the lock and everything. Kai told me afterwards when he had to replace the lock that he was proud of me and to remember that even with the lock on the door I still had a choice if I needed it.”

“Well I think it is neat that you can ‘pick’ locks. Would have been really helpful when Gerda locked the chocolate in a high cabinet after I ate all of it from the kitchen that one time.”

Elsa giggled at the fact that Anna was starting to make plans on what the two of them could get away with. 

The girls continued their evening together laughing and playing in the snow that Anna convinced Elsa to conjure up. Elsa had no idea how late it was, but Anna was starting to fall asleep where she was standing. Of course Anna was claiming she wasn’t tired at all, so Elsa had to corral her sister to her bed. After she had tucked Anna under the covers, Anna’s hand darted out and grabbed a hold of Elsa. She tugged her back towards the bed, and Elsa smiled as she immediately submitted to Anna’s silent request. She climbed into the bed herself. Once she was laying down on the bed Anna forcefully resituated the bedding to have Elsa under it too. Once she seemed satisfied that Elsa was tucked into the bed as well she laid back down and curled up next to Elsa. This is how Gerda found the girls when she came in to guide Anna back through the secret passages to her own room. She smiled and was slightly surprised at how warm Elsa’s room was. Normally there was a chill, but now there was nothing but warm like a warm blanket was around the room. There was not a trace of Elsa’s powers anywhere. Gerda thought she was going to find evidence of it somewhere, but again she was surprised to find none. She took in the girls that were peacefully asleep with a smile on both of their faces. Gerda didn’t have the heart to wake Anna and guide her back to her room tonight. She would just wake up earlier to ensure that Anna wasn’t caught and guide her back to her room then. Gerda quietly closed the passage and left the girls in the small amount of peace they had finally found.


	9. Chapter 9

Tiny ribbons of sunlight started to filter into the bedroom and danced its way across the room to touch the two figures sound asleep in the bed. Elsa woke to the soft light starting to peak in only to first notice the feeling of being suffocated under a burning hot boulder that was keeping her pinned down. She tried to move panicked that she had made a new power mistake and had finally trapped herself somehow, but then she heard the boulder moan in protest and move above her. The previous day came back to her and a small smile crept softly onto Elsa’s face. She managed to free her arms to wrap them around Anna and to hold her as close as she possibly should. She no longer cared that she was crushed under her sister’s weight or that she was overly warm. She was overjoyed that she was able to actually feel Anna’s body heat and that Anna was really here. Part of her worried that yesterday was all a dream and wasn’t real. Elsa laid there holding Anna and marveled at the sensation of warmth. The sensation was still so novel to her Elsa just wanted to stay in this moment as long as she could. 

Unfortunately, Elsa knew that the moment had to end. The sun was moving higher in the sky and illuminating more of the room. She knew she had to wake Anna to ensure that she left before she got caught braking the rules. Elsa didn’t mind if she got in trouble, but she was going to make sure that Anna didn’t. 

“Anna… Sunshine it’s time to get up.”

Elsa stroked Anna’s head and brushed her crazed hair back. Anna snorted and buried her face into Elsa’s neck. This made Elsa giggle and making the gentle smile that graced her face seem like it was almost a permanent fixture. She tried once again to gently wake her sister.

“Sunshine… Sunshine… You have to wake up…. Sunshine…”

“Just a few more minutes so comfy… Cozy and smells nice.”

Elsa’s cheeks flushed red at Anna’s half asleep mumblings and was about to try for the third time to wake Anna up when Anna shot upright and knocked the wind out of her. 

“OH! Sorry Elsa!”

Anna quickly scrambled off of Elsa once she realized where she was perched. Elsa slowly sat up against the headboard to be seated across from her sister as she rambled and fussed about her realization that yesterday wasn’t a dream. It seemed that Anna was just as elated from this epiphany as Elsa was when she woke up.

“…Elsa are you listening to me? I asked if you were okay! Your cheeks look so red… Hold on let me see if you have a temperature.”

Before Elsa could even respond to Anna, she had crossed over and sat in Elsa’s lap to feel her sister’s forehead. Not being used to people being this close to her or touching her Elsa flinched and went ridged from the contact causing Anna to pause and give a gentle smile of understanding to Elsa. She waited until she felt Elsa relax a bit and give out a shuddering breath as her panic lessened of Anna being so close with the knowledge that her powers were still under her control. Anna gently pressed the back of her hand to Elsa’s forehead and quickly pulled it back.

“ELSA! You are WARM… Like TOO warm. Are you okay? No obviously you’re not… I need to find Garda… no I need to find Dr. Nilsen! He’ll know what to do. Don’t move! I will be right back!”

Elsa quickly grabbed Anna’s arm and kept her from leaping from the bed to cause unnecessary panic over her well being.

“Anna I am fine! Nothing is wrong! I felt overly warm from being encased in your body heat and the blanket that trapped it.” Elsa then grinned “I retained the warmth! I didn’t make everything else cooler, I became WARM.”

Elsa couldn’t keep the grin from her face from this revelation, but Anna was still worried.

“But that can’t be good for you either! You should have shoved me off of you if I was making you too warm! You don’t need to be over heated now! I get it you are happy and excited to get warmth back, but did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe your powers keep you safe and regulate your body temperature so you don’t get sick or hurt from becoming too warm?”

This made Elsa pause and think for a moment. This is something she never considered before. That her powers actually helped her. It was a foreign concept to her, the possibility that her powers could be beneficial. 

“I never though of these powers as beneficial to me before. I always saw them as a curse really. Something that existed that did more harm then good… Maybe I was wrong to think that?”

“Well I wouldn’t say wrong per say just misinformed or misguided. Now come over to the window so I can make sure you cool off.”

Anna dragged Elsa over to the windows seat and shoved her down before she opened the window. Elsa watched Anna fuss over her and make sure she was settled before going back to the bed and grabbing a blanket to wrap around herself before joining Elsa on the window seat. The two girls sat in silence as they watched the sun rise above the horizon while the cool winter air helped to cool Elsa back down to her normal temperature.

The peace the two of them had settled into a peaceful silence. Elsa was touched while simultaneously miffed because Anna wouldn’t stop glancing and staring at her every few minutes like she was going to randomly combust or something. It was a strange feeling. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be under someone’s watchful eye because they cared and worried for her instead of her. She was used to the looks of condescension and fear not this, whatever it was, look from her sister.

“Anna I’m fine… I’m not going to randomly combust you know.”

“I know that, but I’m just worried okay? I just got you back… I don’t want anything to happen to you if I could have prevented it alright? So I apologize for staring but I love you and don’t want anything bad to ever happen to you. It’s the two of us now okay? We are gonna figure out how to do this together… Just… just humor me please.”

Elsa finally recognized the look in Anna’s eyes just then. It was love… for her. Elsa almost bursted out in tears hearing Anna’s explanation and confession of her own concerns, need, and hope of how they were going to be a team from now on. Elsa leaned forward and kissed Anna on her forehead.

“Okay. You can fret over me, seems only fair since I’m always going to be fussing over your wants, needs, and safety. We are team from here on out. I won’t make any major decisions without your input from now on. Well I will try to at least. If I need to make a snap decision to keep you safe I will and apologize for not talking to you first if you want. I think it is about time that I started working with my right hand.”

Elsa gave a soft smile to Anna as she watched Anna realize what she just said.

“You… you remembered…”

Tears gathered in the corners of Anna’s eyes giving them a glossy look as she held back her tears.

“I could never forget that Sunshine.”

“Really?”

“What is a Queen without her right hand? It is time that I allowed my right hand to actually fill her position.”

Anna lunged forward and wrapped Elsa in a crushing hug.

“Well it is about time! I mean I have to be the one to take all the notes in front of everyone so they don’t know their Queen is left handed, which I still find stupid. Who cares what hand someone writes with but whatever.”

“Old traditions and superstition about demonic possession and evil lurking in those who are left handed. And it doesn’t help that I have these powers either… maybe there is some merit to it. But I don’t really need you to do that anymore. I can write just as well with my right as I can with my left now even though it feels more natural to use my left. I need you for a more important job than that though. You’re the other half of the equation… I’m not… I need you by my side to help me where I’m not strongest.”

“Well I’m glad that you still like to have me around, but you do know that you don’t really need me like I need you. You’re more than amazing on your own. I mean how did you learn to write with BOTH hands!?! I have tried for years to write with my left like you do, but it never comes out right!”

Elsa giggled remembering how when they were younger when Elsa was scolded by their tutor whenever she went to do anything left handed Anna was right there next to her trying to copy Elsa and do everything with her left and getting frustrated when she couldn’t do it right.

“You still try to do that?”

Anna blushed when she realized she admitted to still trying to copy her older sister.

“Well… I mean… Oh shut it. Yes I still try to so that!” Then she mumbled, “Not like I can do it still though.”

Elsa cautiously wrapped her arms around Anna and pulled her closer while she made sure that her powers stayed concentrated in her chest and as far from her hands as she could.

“I’m just glad that’s somethings never change.”

Anna snuggled in as close to her sister as she could trying to soak up the feel of her favorite person in the whole world holding her close once again. She never wanted to lose this ever again. She made a promise to herself right then and there that she was going to do whatever she could to help Elsa figure out how to manage her powers so she could finally be free of this stupid room. She was never going to let Elsa disappear from her life ever again. It was them against the world now. She was determined that they were going to stand shoulder to shoulder, back to back, as the supporting pillars to each other. 

“You are never going to be alone again if I have any say of anything. We are going to figure this out alright? Now let me check your temperature again.”

Elsa felt her heart expand at Anna’s declaration. Her voice left no room for argument like it was a simple statement of fact like the sun always returns after it disappears. Elsa let Anna shift out of her embrace as she resituated herself in Elsa’s lap to feel for her temperature again. It seemed that Anna need to have some sort of contact with Elsa to ensure she was really there or to catch up on the years that they went without. Elsa was more than willing to oblige Anna in this as long as her powers were going to listen to her. If Elsa was truly honest with herself she would allow and give Anna anything she wanted and asked for if she could. She was completely wrapped around that girl’s finger. 

“Oh thank Freya! You seemed to have cooled back down.”

Anna had jolted Elsa out of her inner musings, and she was caught in the stern look Anna was giving her, “And next time you will speak up, move me, yell at me, whatever you need to so you do not over heat like this again alright? Don’t make yourself sick just for my sake! You matter too, got it?”

Elsa nodded her head slightly taken aback from hearing her sister use this commanding tone. She wasn’t quiet sure she ever heard that come out of Anna ever before. Then she had to grin at what Anna said next.

“Your right hand commands this”, as she flashed the goofiest grin she had at her sister at the mention of her reappointed position in her sister’s life.

“Well I can’t argue a command like that. I mean it must be law if it came from my right hand.” She teased back.

Anna laughed, “You betcha it is!”

The girls were still giggling when a section of the wall moved to reveal Gerda in the secret passage. The giggles stopped and the grins reduced on both of the girl’s faces. As much as they both loved Gerda and normally enjoyed her presence when she entered a room, they didn’t quiet like what it meant this time.

Their time was up.

It was time for Anna to leave and go back to acting like this never happened. That things were back to normal. Anna grabbed Elsa’s forearms knowing Elsa wasn’t one hundred percent comfortable with her touching her hands, they were going to work on that later. 

“I’ll be back later, you understand me? It is just a short period without me.” 

She then flashed a smug grin, “You can’t get rid of me now.”

Elsa nodded and managed a small smile in return and kept the crushing feeling and rising anxiety of being left completely alone once again. 

Anna noticed that Elsa was hiding her true panic and fear of Anna leaving. It was all in her doe like sapphire eyes. While she had a small smile on her face her true feelings resided in her eyes. 

She leaned forward, “Don’t hide you feelings from me, ever. I don’t want to leave either. Quiet honestly I have no idea how I am going to act normal around mom and dad now that I know everything. I’m so angry with them, but I know it will make things so much worse for us if I go after them right now. With that said I will keep this secret alright? I WILL be back later tonight. I mean it when I said you can’t get rid of me now. You might get sick of me actually.”

Elsa viciously shook her head in a vicious and panicked motion.

“I could never get sick of you.” Then Elsa glanced down at her lap and asked softly, “You promise I’ll see you again?”

Anna felt her heart clench in her chest as she saw Elsa so unsure and so honestly terrified. It felt like someone was ripping her heart out. How could her parents look at Elsa and not see what leaving her locked up in here was doing to her? How could they think this was okay? She didn’t know what she needed to do to fix this, but she knew that she had to change this for Elsa’s sake. Somehow Anna was going to fix all of this. Now she just needed to make a plan. 

She slightly squeezed her hands where they held their grip on Elsa’s forearms and angled her head to force eye contact with her sister. She could see all of Elsa’s pain, fear, and uncertainty. She really was afraid that once Anna disappeared that it was going to be the last time she would see her. That she would be alone once again. Anna gave Elsa a soft smile.

“I promise… I’m going to be here again tonight alright? Just a few hours apart. I’ll terrorize the castle and you’ll find something to enjoy until I can return here safely without being caught. I’m going to learn and memorize these secret passages and then show them to you too. That way you can get to me anytime those bad and scary thoughts tell you untruthful things. Like I said, you’re stuck with me forever now.”

Elsa nodded and then leaned forward and set a gentle kiss on Anna’s forehead. 

“Okay… I’ll be okay, I promise. Please for the sake of poor Gerda and Kai don’t terrorize the castle too much if at all if you can somehow manage it. Now go before you get caught here.”

Anna nodded and gave a quick hug to Elsa before she went over to Gerda at the secret passage entrance. Elsa watched her disappear into the passage, and before Gerda slide the passage closed again to lead Anna back she softly called out to Gerda.

“Wait Gerda…” Gerda stoped and looked at one of her beloved princesses, “Thank you for this. I… I never dreamed that… Just thank you.”

Gerda smiled and nodded and promised the princess she would be back with her breakfast after she ensured Anna got back without an incident before she closed back up the secret passage which once again left Elsa all alone in her room, only this time it didn’t feel so suffocating. The air was slightly lighter than it usually was. It was like the air still had traces of Anna’s laugh still floating up and lifting it. Elsa turned and looked at the sunrise and a small smile graced her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has been a while for this update. I will try to be more frequent moving forward, but life is just a little busy right now for me. I will try to update frequently, but please be patient if it ends up being a few weeks between each update. Thank you all for reading, giving kudos, and reviewing my story!


	10. Chapter 10

Anna ambled gracelessly back into her room after Gerda. Her heart was so full, but it ached at the same time. She wasn’t completely sure if she wanted to sing and dance with joy or cry out in pain and smash things in rage. 

When she woke yesterday, she never would have guessed that it was going to be the best day in her young life. She originally woke up slightly sour. She was hopeful that she would get to see Elsa since it was her birthday, but a larger part of her was resigned that she wasn’t going to. It wasn’t like she ever did on any of Elsa’s other birthdays. All she got was that oppressively silent door. Each year she’d knock and try to get Elsa to come out and celebrate with her, but the door never moved— now Anna knew why. Anna had gotten quiet creative on what she could manage to squeeze under the door as a gift to her sister. Even if Elsa was giving her the silent treatment, she still deserved to get something on her birthday. Everyone deserved that at least, so Anna made small gifts that she could slide under the door. At first it was nothing but simple cards that a younger Anna could make on her own, but as she got older and learned more craft making skills from following Gerda around all day her gifts got more and more complex over the years. This year she had made Elsa her gift, but in the shock of all that transpired Anna forgot to bring it with her when she saw Elsa. Anna remembered about her gift when she saw it still laying on her desk in her room. She resolved to wrap it this year in a nice box and give it to Elsa herself when she saw her later that night. 

She spun around to Gerda and a tidal wave of words gushed out of the young princess’ face.

“Gerda! I have to thank you for all of what you have done and for gifting me my sister back! Can you please give me a map of the secret passages if you have one or just a basic list of directions on how to get to Elsa’s room from mine? Oh! And if it is not trouble, I need a nice box so I can wrap Elsa’s gift so she can open my gift to her that I forgot to bring with me yesterday? I have a feeling she hasn’t gotten to open a real present in a long time, so I want to make this special for her even if the gift is small… I could probably get her something else… No not enough time for that plus that might draw too much attention forget that plan.”

Gerda smiled at the exuberant young princess before her. It never ceased to amaze her how fast the girls mind went to be able to rap off everything she was thinking so quickly. Though she was slightly terrified at the thought that the girl’s mouth wasn’t quite fast enough to keep up with ALL of her thoughts in her word vomit. No, she would not think of that. The girl was already more than capable of ambushing a person with her rapid-fire word vomit as it was. 

“No problem Princess. Here is a copy of the map of the secret passages that we found”, Gerda passed the map to the princess, “And I will get you a nice box for your gift. Odin know that your sister would love the surprise.”

Anna was startled when she gazed at the map and then to Gerda when she processed what she heard.

“Wait who is we?”

Gerda grinned, “There are a few of us that have disagreed with your parents’ decision to separate the two of you. Anyone who has been around the two of you from the beginning know that the two of you are better together. Princess Elsa cools your normal fiery self down and makes you more rational, while you illuminate her quiet passion and courage.”

Anna stared at Gerda with wide eyes. 

Gerda continued, “Princess Elsa has always been such a soft and beautiful soul, so reserved and quiet all of us couldn’t help but love her, but we always worried that her gentle light would be extinguished with the way your parents wrote her off after they discovered her gift. We have tried to look after her the best we could, but something just shifted when you were born. Your existence shifted something in her. We stopped worrying about her being crushed with you around, but then after the accident… It has come too close for any of our comforts. It has almost completely crushed your sister.”

Gerda teared up before continuing.

“It was like a darkness fell over her and was crushing the girl. Nothing we did seemed to help. Her control was getting worse over her powers sending her into a further spiral down. You were getting out of control and endangering yourself more and more with your stunts worrying all of us that you were going to do something to where we all lost you dear. The three of us agreed that if you went too far and word got back to Princess Elsa there would be no consoling her. The only thing keeping her going was you. Anytime we would try to talk to her and correct the lies poisoning her about herself she would just repeat ‘It doesn’t matter, Anna is safe and that is all that does matter… Anna is okay… I can make sure that she is okay by staying here.’ So, Kai looked for the plans of the castle to see if there was a way to sneak you into your sister’s room unnoticed, while Dr. Nilsen and I ensured that no one knew what we were doing and that you both were in one piece until we figured out how to accomplish our task. Then we discovered an old forgotten secret that was the secret passages.”

Anna rushed forward and bear hugged the older woman.

“Thank you so much! I’m sorry we worried you so much. I’ll take care of Elsie now. She’ll be okay, I’ll make sure of it and I’ll try and not do as many things that might be umm… well not the safest of my ideas.”

Gerda nodded and gave a quick squeeze back to her young charge. She loved those girls as if they were her own. She was glad that she was able to help correct a wrong she knew was killing the two of them slowly. 

After the quick revelations and disclosure of the quiet revolt against the current occupiers of the crown to reunite the sisters, Gerda made sure Anna made it to breakfast without fail. No one was the wiser what was happening against the kings wishes. 

Anna sat at the table and masked the contempt that she had for her parents. She sat there eating breakfast in silence making glances throughout breakfast trying to wrap her brain around how her parents could do this to her sister. It didn’t make sense at all. It took all of her will power not to lose her temper at them for all the lies, secrets, and the separation that they inflicted on the sisters. The only thing that kept Anna’s rage and impulse to have it out with her parents was the thought of Elsa. She just knew that nothing would be solved or changed if she confronted her parents about any of this. All that she would accomplish would to bring down the wrath of her father on everyone. Gerda, Kai, and Dr. Nilsen would possibly get caught if Anna reveled too much, and she just knew that Elsa would receive the brunt of the punishment that would come slamming down. She refused to let this situation get any worse for her sister. So, Anna sat there and acted like everything was normal. The only evidence of Anna’s true feelings was the slight bend that was occurring to the silverware that was being clenched in her hands.

The rest of the castle went about its day normally as if the world wasn’t suddenly brighter. Elsa puttered around her room listening to all the normal sounds that occurred everyday in the castle as it came to life that day. It slightly bewildered her that the world was not at all different, but everything had changed. Elsa had gotten the best birthday gift she could remember. She got her sister back. She was over the moon happy. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this elated in her life. The only problem she was facing now was that she was just so restless. She couldn’t find it in herself to just sit still and concentrate on anything for very long. Part of her felt overly caged in and trapped with all of this energy. How was she supposed to make it all day until she saw Anna again. She just felt like singing at the top of her lungs while dancing around her room completely unrestrained. While she was trying to repress the impulse, she paused at the knock on her door. 

Gerda entered the room with the princess’ breakfast tray. She was slightly startled to see Elsa pacing around like her sister right before she did something impulsive. She almost laughed at the sight. It seemed that just one evening together and the girls were already rubbing off on one another. Anna was quieter and seemingly was demonstrating more cooled restraint while Elsa seemed to have a new fire burning bright within her that she seemed quiet unfamiliar with. It was almost comical to the older woman to see this role reversal. Seeing this just confirmed to the housekeeper was that the girls really did need each other, and what she and the others were doing to ensure they girls were together again even in secret was the right thing to do. If she let herself think about it she would burst into tears seeing Elsa so animated and seeming to hold herself taller with a new purpose burning in her. For too long, Elsa seemed to be dimming before all of their eyes. Recently the girl just seemed so small and almost lacking the will to fight for herself at all anymore, so seeing her like this was almost awe inspiring. What powers did Anna possess to cause this much change? 

“Your highness I brought your breakfast.”

Elsa stopped her pacing and a small smile graced her face in thanks as she followed Gerda (at a distance- seemed she was still wary of getting too close to others- again another miracle that only Anna can seemingly manage to accomplish) to the her desk where Gerda placed her breakfast tray. Gerda then turned and looked Elsa straight in the eyes giving her the most stern motherly look she could manage.

“Now do I have to stay here and make sure you’ll eat this or will you actually eat your breakfast this morning?”

She stared at Elsa until she was given a a proper response.

“I will eat my breakfast, well as much as I can anyways. You know that especially with breakfast that I’m just not that hungry, but I will eat something I promise.”

Gerda nodded and left the princess after promising her she would be back later to bring her lunch.

Elsa was left alone in her room once again and was left staring at her food. It smelled wonderful as always, but Elsa just couldn’t stomach the thought of eating anything. She just didn’t see the appeal, but she had promised Gerda she was going to eat a bit. Elsa picked at the fruit that was on the tray. She nibbled on a few pieces before she could’ve find the will power to eat anymore. She stared at her tray and felt guilty that she just couldn’t stomach anymore food. She didn’t want to worry Gerda anymore than she already did and she hated to do this again because it felt like lying to her, but she couldn’t think of another solution that was any better. She walked over to her window and unlatched it. She swung it open and went outfoxed her window onto the roof of the castle to see if she could find the cat that could usually be found lounging around. She had discovered this cat little while back on on of her secret excursions onto the roof. It was the one place she had access to from her room. She knew she technically wasn’t supposed to do this, but it was the only taste of freedom she had whenever her room started to feel like it was closing in on her. One day while she was wandering around on the roof she ran across this cat. They both seemed to stare at each other in shock for a moment seeing another out on the roof and they observed each other cautiously. The cat made the first move creeping closer to Elsa, but she scattered back in fear of her powers hurting the little creature. The cat from then on seemed to give Elsa space, but if it was out on the roof when she was it always seemed to find and follow her around. Elsa had taken to sharing her food with the cat whenever she could. It didn’t feel as wasteful, she didn’t worry Gerda as much with some food missing from her trays, and she got to feed her little friend. The only problem was that the cat’s presence was not a constant thing she could count on for that purpose. Like for the past week the small ball of fur had been MIA. She wasn’t worried since it there has been a period of time that passed, about a month, of not seeing the cat before it showed up again. She wasn’t completely sure that the cat was going to be out there this morning, but Elsa took some food from the tray out there with her, just incase. She wandered around a bit looking before she gave up and just went back to the ledge by her window and just sat down and enjoyed the outdoors. She made sure she was out of view of anyone who would glance up. So far no one had noticed her small escapes out onto the roof, so she figured that her spot worked.

While she was reclined back with her eyes closed just enjoying the slight breeze grace across her skin, and the new sensation of the warmth of the sun on her skin she heard a small meow. She opened her eyes, sat up, and turned her head to see her little friend sitting a little ways away staring at her. A gentle grin slipped on her face at the sight of her feline friend.

“Hello, I wasn’t sure I was going to see you today. It has been a while since I late saw you. I hope you have been doing well. I have some food for you!”

Elsa quickly grabbed the napkin she had wrapped some of the food for the cat and slid it half way over to the cat. She watched as it patted the napkin open after she retreated back to her original spot and began to eat the food she gave it. As she was watching the cat she noticed that the way the sun was shining off of it’s orange coat that the coat was almost the same color as Anna’s hair. The thought brought Elsa some joy, and she felt the need to share the new revelation that happened to her little friend. 

“My birthday was yesterday, and it was the best one I can remember in about 10 years I think. I finally got to see my sister, Anna, you’d like her. She’s a bit excitable and much more animated than I am, but you could cuddle her. Her hugs are magic. I would know… That was her gift to me, and I think it has fixed me. I’m not 100% there yet, but she has made a huge difference.”

She glanced over and saw that the cat had finished eating and was just laying there bathing in the sun and almost seemed to be intently listening to what she had to say. She used to feel a little insane talking to a cat the way she was, but now it doesn’t feel so weird. It almost felt like the cat really was listening to everything she had to say. So she sat there for a while retelling all that had transpired the previous evening. Once she was done she noticed that her pale skin was starting to get a pinkish hue, and realized she had let herself stay out in the sun for too long. 

“I’m sorry, but I have to go back in now… I’ll see you again soon!”

Elsa sprung up and scrambled into her room and closed her window just as a knock echoed into her room. Was she out there that long? Elsa was slightly panicked. Would her sunburn be that noticeable or could she pass it off. She let out an audible “Come in” while she twitched as she backed into a corner of her room, and tried to hide as much of her visible skin.

Gerda entered Elsa’s room and to her dismay noticed that the princess had wedged herself into a corner of her room once again. She was hopeful that today would be different after Anna’s visit that Elsa wouldn’t try to shrink into the corner when she came into the room. She mentally sided knowing that Elsa wasn’t going to magically reform her old habits over night just from one interaction with her sister, but she had hoped naively after witnessing the leaps forward that Elsa made when Anna was around.

“Thank you Gerda. I ate some of my breakfast… I’m sorry it wasn’t more, but I did try. Please just leave the lunch over there.”

Gerda wanted to cry seeing that Elsa seemed so agitated and seemed to be having trouble in the corner. She was doing so well this morning, what had happened in the few hours since then?

“Princess are you alright?”

“I’m fine Gerda I promise… Thank you for lunch.”

Elsa felt her magic flaring as she started panicking about how noticeable her sunburn was. Now she had a whole different worry. She could feel her grasp over her powers slipping. She knew the more she panicked the more she was going to lose her control over her powers, but she just couldn’t find a way to calm herself back down. She was just so worried that Gerda was too close in this locked room and might get hurt because of her. After all Gerda has done for her… She just couldn’t pay her back by injuring her with her stupid powers.

“Princess excuse me from speaking out of turn, but I don’t believe you when you say you are fine. I can see you are not. What can I do to help you?”

Elsa wanted to cry and felt her knees shake as emotions washed over her. Here Gerda was trying to help a monster like her. She didn’t seem to understand that she was in danger. The monster that Elsa really is was about to escape and break free from the cage she tries to keep it locked in. 

“Gerda you have to leave… please… I-I—I… I can’t hold it in much longer… Please!”

Gerda saw the panic in the young girls eyes and the stress of her body trying to keep the last bit of control it had over her powers. She seemed to almost be shaking from the effort and was holding her self like if she squeezed hard enough she could keep it together and hold it in. Elsa curled in on herself more and slammed her eyes shut as a few tears escaped from her. She was so scared that she was going to explode and hurt Gerda.

“PLEASE!”

Elsa almost grunted the word past her teeth. Her knees slammed into the floor as she heard her door open and close behind Gerda. She almost didn’t register Gerda telling her she would be back later, she was too busy trying to keep her control over her powers. She crumpled down and folded in on herself even more resting her head on her knees. She was a ball in the corner of her room shaking and gritting her teeth together just trying to regain control back over this stupid curse. Why wasn’t she strong enough. She wanted to cry. Why was she such a failure? One last whimpered grunt slipped past her lips before her body convulsed and shockwave after shockwave exploded from her body. Ice and snow covered her room encrusting it. Elsa laid there convulsing gritting her teeth with tears freezing on her face as shockwaves tore from her body adding more ice and snow to her room. She started to lose consciousness and accepted it with open arms to escape.

I’ve failed…

Elsa’s body tense body kept convulsing with shockwaves even with her passed out. Ice and snow piled up and covered every last inch of her room. Furniture was splintered and destroyed all throughout her room. The closer to Elsa the worse the damage. No one took witness to the tattered soul that was the young princess as her body continued to convulse out of her control.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that evening Gerda knocked on Elsa’s door to alert her that she was there with her dinner, but there was no response. Gerda feared that Elsa was too out of it still from earlier. She was worried about the girl because the door was almost frozen to the touch. She tried to Open the door to find it frozen shut. It was sealed and nothing she tried could get the door to budge. A tear escaped from Gerda as she turned and left. She knew that she wasn’t going to be able to enter Elsa’s room for some time. The last time this happened two days had passed before she could get the door to open again. She would try again tomorrow, but what almost killed her more was the fact that she was going to have to tell Anna she wouldn’t be able to visit her sister that night.

Anna had managed to get through her entire day with no one the wiser to her brand new secret. She was going to keep this one no matter what until she figured out a way to help Elsa from her room without getting her into trouble. Anna was now on her way to her room to “retire” for the evening. When she entered her room she did not expect to see Gerda there nervously wringing her hands together. Something was wrong. Anna could feel it in the pit of her stomach like a ball of lead. ELSIE!

Anna didn’t even pause to talk to Gerda to hear what she had to say. She just knew something was wrong with Elsa, and nothing was going to stop her from getting to her sister. She quickly slammed her door and locked it before she rushed over and began to pry open the secret passage entrance in her room.

“Princess! Stop you can’t go see your sister-“

“I don’t care Gerda! Whatever it is just proves she needs someone! I’m going.”

Anna didn’t wait to hash it out with the older woman. She knew she meant well and really had the best interest for both girls at heart, but she would just never understand. No one would really. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to get to her sister, and she was not going to ignore it now. Too many years had gone by of her ignoring her gut feeling relating to Elsa and listening to everyone else. She knew better now. Elsa needed her, so she was going. 

She sort of remembered sliding the passage entrance closed behind her on her sprint to her sister’s room. Her brain wasn’t registering anything past her need to get to Elsa now. Anna’s where brought into focus as her body broke out into goose bumps and shuddered at the cold temperature. Her stomach dropped even more. Something definitely wasn’t right. Elsa needed her. 

Anna tried to open the passage entrance to her sister’s room, but it was sealed. Anna wasn’t deterred. She slammed herself against the passage entrance trying to force it open. She slammed her eyes shut and let out a small battle cry as she slammed her shoulder against the entrance with all of her might as she released her burning rage at the unfairness of all of this. Elsa deserved more. The passage entrance swung open allowing Anna to stumble in and then she came to a halt. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Elsa’s room. Everything was encased in ice and snow. There was layers of it EVERYWHERE. It looked like a frozen waste land, like a blizzard had come through and destroyed everything in its path. Then Anna’s eyes caught sight of Elsa curled up on the floor and a pained gasp ripped out from Anna as she rushed over to her sister’s side. Elsa was covered in a dusting of snow and looked like an ethereal snow fairy. Anna couldn’t breath from fear. Elsa was so still. Was she dead? She quickly placed her ear down on her sister’s back trying to see if she could hear anything from her sister. She let out a breath of relief and she felt Elsa’s steady breathing and her heartbeat. Tears poured down her face, but Anna wasn’t going to let her grief over the situation take over yet. First she had to take care of Elsa. She wanted to wrap her sister in a blanket, but she couldn’t see anything in the room that was not encased in ice, so that idea was out. Anna just gathered Elsa’s overly tense body into her arms and slowly stood up and walked over to the secrecy passage. She slowly made her way back over to her room with all the gentle care she could manage. She was carrying precious cargo in her arms. She was not going to allow anything to happen to Elsa while she was in her arms. She felt Elsa shudder in her arms, so she just held her tighter in her arms and murmured loving and soothing words into her sister’s ear. When she got back to the passage entrance to her own room she just hoped that Gerda was still in her room otherwise she had no idea how she was going to open the entrance while holding Elsa.

“Gerda? Are you Still there?”

In no time at all the passage entrance opened to reveal Gerda on the other side. Shock covered her face, but she quickly recovered and guided Anna in and over to her bed. Anna was too busy fussing over Elsa to notice Gerda staring and looking her over.

“Princess… How did you even get to your sister? More importantly how are you not frozen? Your sister is still like ice to touch and you are touching her like you don’t even feel it!”

Anna looked at Gerda confused. Yes, Elsa felt cool but she wasn’t cold at all. Anna didn’t feel cold at all, but maybe because she had something more important to worry about than her own comfort. Her sister was obviously not alright, so what did it matter if her body was chill. Honestly her mind wasn’t picking it up at all. She slightly shook her head and shrugged at Gerda while she went back to tucking Elsa into her bed.

“I just slammed everything I have into the passage entrance to her room. I just knew I had to get to her. I don’t even feel cold. Even Elsa doesn’t feel cold to me… maybe just a bit cool, but not at all cold. Maybe I’m just too worried about her to notice it. I don’t know and honestly Gerda right now I don’t care. Elsa needs help. Can you please get Dr. Nilsen in here without anyone knowing?”

Gerda just nodded knowing that Anna was telling the truth, and had a valid point about needing to get the doctor for Elsa. Maybe he will have some answers about how Anna is perfectly fine and not frostbitten right now. She left the room and locked to door behind her and told Anna not to open the door for anyone but her. They did not need to make this situation worse by someone else seeing Elsa outside of her room. Anna just nodded while all her focus and attention was purely on her sister.

Anna pushed back wisps of hair from Elsa’s face. Her hair was completely in disarray from her typical bun. Anna face was stuck in a frown as she took in the grimace and tense expression on Elsa’s face. After being placed in the bed Elsa immediately curled back in on herself. Anna wanted to cry when she realized it looked like her sister was trying to hold herself together. Elsa was completely still except for the random jolt that would spring from her body. Anna hated this. She never wanted to see Elsa like this ever again if she could help it. Tears streamed down her face when she remembered how her sister was this morning and how she was now. She scrambled onto the bed behind Elsa and pulled her close to her chest. She shoved her face into Elsa’s hair as she rocked Elsa back and forth in her arms.

“Please be okay… Please Elsie… I just got you back. I need you as much maybe even more than you need me. Just be okay. You have to be okay. Please be okay. I love you…”

Gerda rushed as quickly as she could without calling too much attention to herself. When she arrived outside of Dr. Nilsen’s surgery she was just slightly out of breath. Without knocking she slipped into the room looking for the good old doctor. He glanced up shocked to see Gerda there in his surgery at this time of night, an a wave of dread washed over him.

“What has happened? Which one of the princesses?”

He asked as he bolted up to his feet from behind his desk. Gerda gave him a stricken look.

“It might be both. I know for sure Elsa needs to be looked over, but I worried about Anna as well.”

Dr. Nilsen looked horrified as he rushed to grab his bag and throwing any other things in it he figured he might need. Before allowing Gerda to lead him from the room. He was slightly puzzled when she grabbed him and dragged him in the wrong direction into the abandoned ballroom until he saw what her open up a section of the wall to reveal a secret passage. He followed her in without question and let her lead him through the maze to wherever the two girls were.

“I didn’t want to draw too much attention, and this is the easiest way to do that. I apologize for dragging you instead of just explaining first. I’m just concerned about the girls. I’ve never actually seen Elsa like this, and I have no idea if Anna is hurt or not. All of her focus is reasonably on her sister, but I am worried that she is hurt and isn’t saying anything or it just haven’t registered to that girl yet.”

Just then Gerda skid to a stop and gapped at heat she saw. Dr. Nilsen almost tripped over her, not quiet able to stop in time for her sudden halt. He almost cursed, but all words left him as he too saw what caused Gerda to stop dead in her tracks. The passage entrance to Elsa’s room was still wide open and revealed to these onlookers to the state of Elsa’s room. The entire room looked like a blizzard hit it. The entire room was encased in think layers of ice and snow. There was an snowy outline of where Elsa’s body was before, and any furniture that was closest to it was completely demolished. Dr. Nilsen’s head swung to look at Gerda when he heard a chocked sound.

“That poor girl. No wonder why she looked so panicked earlier. She could feel this coming. No wonder she shouted at me to leave… How did Anna manage to get in here?”

“Anna got in?”

He saw Gerda nodded slowly as her eyes were still glued to the sight of Elsa’s room.

“Yes, I came to drop off Elsa’s dinner, but when she didn’t answer and I couldn’t open the door I knew she had lost some of her control and there was no way for me to get in. As you know, this has happened a few times and maybe two days later the door opens again and Elsa is okay. Anna was planing to visit Elsa this evening using the secret passages and I had to tell her that she couldn’t today. Anna didn’t hesitate to then immediately dart over to Elsa’s room next thing I know she comes stumbling into her own room holding an unconscious Elsa in her arms. I’m worried about Anna because Elsa was like below freezing in her arms. There was nothing between the two of them except the sleeves of Anna’s dress to protect her from the cold. She should have at the very least frostbite.”

Dr. Nilsen stared at the evidence of Elsa’s powers slipping out of control, when he noticed something about the entrance of the secret passage to Elsa’s room.  
“Gerda look at this. Scorch marks… and there is no ice or snow anywhere near theirs entrance.”

Gerda finally noticed what he did before she spun around and stared at him with wide eyes.

“Do you think…”

“No Gerda I don’t think… I’m almost certain. Sure we have never actually witness it happen, but the coincidences are just too much. We have to keep an eye out to make sure nothing ever happens in front of the King and Queen. These girls are going to age me faster I swear. At least we can say there is never a dull moment with them. Come on Gerda we need to get to the girls and make sure they are okay, though I’m almost positive that if I am right Anna is perfectly fine.”

Anna was sitting there holding her sister against her and pulling her closer whenever a jolt ripped through her body. Every time it happened more tears streaked down Anna’s face as she clenched her teeth. Where were Gerda and Dr. Nilsen??? They had to be close by now. Her thoughts were interrupted but another jolt ripping through Elsa’s body causing Anna to hold her tighter in her arms. While this was happening she heard a knock from the wall. She removed her head from its spot in Elsa’s hair just in time to see the secret passage into her room open and reveal Gerda and Dr. Nilsen. 

“I thought it was better to bring him in this way. No one would see the good doctor if we took the passage ways. Any changes?”

Anna shook her head as she clutched Elsa close.

“No she is still out. She jolts every once and a while, but other than that she just so still. Can you help Dr. Nilsen? I’m so scared… She just has to be okay.”

Renewed tears started to stream down her face after she admitted her fear. The thought of something being really wrong and losing Elsa was a thought that almost stopped Anna from breathing. 

Dr. Nilsen quickly walked over to the bed and asked Anna to help him to situate Elsa onto her back so he could examine her better after her checked for any damage or signs of distress on her back. After the doctor examined Elsa’s back and listen to her heart and breathing from there, Anna gently maneuvered Elsa onto her back. She almost growled when Gerda or the doctor went to move Elsa with her. Both of them glanced at Anna and decided it was not worth upsetting her anymore and let her move Elsa. Once she was moved, Dr. Nilsen got back to work and examined Elsa looking for anything for them to be concerned about. After he finished his examination he looked up to see Anna’s eyes burning into him waiting for whatever news he had. 

“She seems perfectly fine. Lille rod, she will be fine. Your sister just seems to have over exerted herself.”

“And the jolting?”

As Anna asked Elsa’s body gave way to another jolt. Both Gerda and Dr. Nilsen watched as Anna clutched Elsa closer seemingly unconsciously when Elsa’s body convulsed. 

“Nothing to be concerned about lille rod. It’s like when you climbed up to the roof the first time and over did it and your limbs kept jumping away from you. It is the same thing. It will stop soon. Her body will be sore and I expect her head is going to hurt as well. I’m going to leave some willow bark here with you for when she wakes. It should help take the edge off of it. She can chew on it or we can make a tea if you think that is best.”

“Can we do a little of both and let Elsa decide when she wakes. I don’t know if she has a preference when it comes to this stuff.”

“Yes we can do that. Gerda would you mind getting a cup of hot water?”

Gerda shook her head and slipped out to quickly get the requested cup. Anna felt better knowing Elsa was going to be fine. Her body felt weary as she slumped back against her headrest with Elsa still in her arms.

Lille rod I have to ask, are you alright? Gerda told me you are the one who pulled Elsa out if her frozen room and carried her here. She is obviously warmer now, but Gerda told me when you carried her in her skin was freezing to the touch and she knew that with that much cold for that long you should be somewhat harmed if not frostbitten. Are you sure you are okay and not just dismissing it out of concern over your sister?”

Anna looked at him puzzled and glanced down at her own arms looking for any of this damage that he and Gerda seemed so worried and convinced she should have. Seeing none she responded, “I don’t see any never mind feel like anything is wrong. I really am fine. I promise you Elsa wasn’t that cold. Sure she was cool, but Elsa always is.”

Dr. Nilsen looked at her and appraised her under a watchful eye.

“How did you get into her room? I heard it was iced shut.”

“It wasn’t easy and it took a few tries, but I just slammed everything I had into the passage entrance into her room. Eventually I was successful and got it to open.”

“How were you feeling then?”

Anna paused and thought back trying to remember.

“I was determined to get to her, but I guess you could say I was ultimately angry. I was angry at the unfairness of all of this for Elsa. She deserves so much better. I know none of this would have happened today if I was allowed to be with her whenever and we didn’t have to sneak like this.”

Dr. Nilsen nodded, but his line of questioning was called to a halt with Gerda re entering the room with the hot cup of water. This had Dr. Nilsen up to take the cup to make the tea. He left it on the bedside table within easy reach to the princesses. 

“Lille rod if you have no other concerns or questions I will take my leave of you and your sister. If either of you need anything do not hesitate to call for me. I will come as quickly as I can.”

Anna nodded and watched both Gerda and Dr. Nilsen slip out of her room through the secret passage. She was now left alone with Elsa. She clutched her sister closer for a few moments trying to regrouped herself. She pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Elsa’s head, and carefully started to resituate them in the bed. She grabbed all to the pillows to help prop herself up, so she could relive some of the pain in her back from leaning against the hard headrest that was at the top of her bed. She placed the last pillow down on top of her stomach and then replaced Elsa back down in her arms. She pulled her blanket up to cover Elsa up to her shoulders. Finally Anna released Elsa’s hair from its messy updo. Anna leaned back and observed her sister. A small smile curled on her lips when she saw that Elsa look much more comfortable and relaxed now. It was like Elsa knew everything was okay and she was safe now. Some more tears streamed down Anna’s face as she thought about it. Did Elsa ever get that feeling anymore? Did she ever feel loved or safe? Anna curled herself around Elsa like she could become a shield to protect her from anything that wished her harm.

“I promise you Elsie, nothing will hurt you you again if I can prevent it. You are loved and safe. I’ve got you now.”


End file.
